Where You Belong
by Spuffygirl
Summary: Post First Date Spike and Buffy Crossover with Angel. The events I want to see happen. New Ch. 25 Now complete! Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N Hi Everybody this is the first time I have written a post episode fic. So I would really appreciate Feedback. Skyz thanks for being a Great Beta. This takes place right after Spike asked Buffy where Woods fits in.  
  
  
  
A million thoughts were running through Buffy's head. How could she fight the First when they barely knew anything about it? Should she believe Principal Woods? He seems to be one of the good guys. How could a slayer have a child? I never thought it was possible. Then there was the fact that a vampire killed his mother.  
  
Giles seems so angry with me for taking out Spike's chip. Why can't he see that he has changed and can be a good man? Why do I feel like it is all up to me? Why now does Spike have to ask me how Woods fits in all this?  
  
"Buffy are you alright?" Spike asked with concerned face. Why does she want me to stay? Why can't she see that it would be better for her and everyone else's if I left? I can't hurt her or anyone else anymore than I already have. I can't believe she trusts me enough to take the chip out!  
  
"I don't know Spike," she muttered.  
  
"Don't know what?" he asked.  
  
"How I am going win the battle? How Woods fits in. I just know that I want you fighting by my side. You're the best fighter I've ever fought," Buffy told him with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We're equals in strength," he said softly.  
  
"No we're more," she answered staring into his eyes.  
  
What does she mean? Spike thought. Should I dare to hope she actually could love me?  
  
She deserves better.  
  
"We're a team, partners and friends. We count on each other; this is where you belong, with me. That's why I'm not ready for you to not be here," Buffy murmured.  
  
"Luv don't you see it would be safer," Spike said as he got up from the couch with Buffy following.  
  
"No if the First really wants to control you again it won't matter where you are. You will be stronger with me," Buffy said with confidence staring him in the face.  
  
"Don't go," she said in a pleading voice.  
  
"Please don't cry," Spike, said pulling her in his arms.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest and let the tears flow. She couldn't take losing him again.  
  
Spike drew circles on her back relishing the fact that he had her in his arms. He tried to comfort her. She needed him and he was not going to abandon her.  
  
  
  
A/N So what did you think was it ok? Did it make you feel for them? Review and tell please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	2. Letting him in

A/N I decided I wanted to continue this story and write what I want to see happen in Season 7. Especially between Spike and Buffy. Thanks Spikealicicious for being a Great Beta.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
Buffy held on to Spike as if her life depended on it. She felt so safe within his arms. She sniffled, trying to stop crying. She wished that they could stay locked in this embrace forever. "Why is so easy to let him in?" she asked herself. "You know why," a little voice inside her head whispered, "you love him, so why can't you admit it?"  
  
Spike never wanted this moment to end. The woman he loved was in his arms actually seeking comfort from him. How he wished he could take away all her pain and responsibilities of being the slayer. All he wanted was to love her the way she deserved to loved.  
  
Buffy slowly lifted her head and looked up into his eyes. Spike gently wiped the last of her tears off of her cheeks.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
  
"For what?" he softly asked.  
  
"For putting up with me and being there even when I pushed you away, I was so horrible to you last year; all you wanted to do was help," Buffy explained.  
  
"It's ok, we both made mistakes I can never tell you how sorry I am for what I.," Spike trailed off not being able to utter the words.  
  
"I know you didn't mean to hurt me," she answered taking his hands in hers.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere if that's what you want; I could never walk away from you no matter how hard I've tried," Spike murmured.  
  
"You mean you aren't leaving?" Buffy said with a smile.  
  
"No, never," he answered, as gently stroked her cheek. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. She opened her eyes and met his and slowly took her hand and traced his features starting with his nose going all the way to his parted lips. Spike just stood there transfixed by her feather light touch watching as she touched him in ways he had only dreamed. He could hear her heart racing. Spike knew that Buffy was letting him in - something she rarely did because it scared her to death.  
  
"You have the most beautiful eyes and you're lips are so soft," she whispered and stepped even closer to him. She pressed her self up against his chest. Buffy bit her lower lip trying to will her fears away and just feel.  
  
Spike didn't know what he was supposed to do Buffy was now rubbing up against him and nervously staring at his face.  
  
"Buffy you are so beautiful and strong. Ever since the moment I met you I knew that there was something extraordinary about you. I know that you're scared but I can also see that you are trying to tell me something, " he told her sincerely.  
  
Should I tell him she thought. Why does if have to be so hard to let him know how I feel? Being so close to him feels so good. Oh, he obviously likes it too. Being this close is driving him as crazy as it is me. He isn't going to make the first move though.  
  
"What is she thinking?" he thought, standing there watching Buffy furrowing her brows. Their lips were just few inches apart, but their bodies were melded together and it was starting to have an effect on him that he couldn't hide.  
  
Before Spike knew what was happening Buffy leaned in and gave him a tender kiss. This wasn't like any of the other kisses they had shared; it was tentative and was about more than attraction. It was about expressing love.  
  
Spike pulled away and searched Buffy eyes. Her eyes were shining. She had never looked more beautiful.  
  
"Spike," she barely whispered.  
  
Spike leaned back in to capture her mouth in a passionate kiss. Buffy whimpered in his mouth and kissed him back with more intensity. It had been too long since they had kissed or touched. When they finally parted, they were both gasping for air. Buffy stumbled back and tried to compose herself. Spike just watched waiting for her reaction.  
  
"You wanna take a walk?" she asked.  
  
"Alright," he answered, happy that this time she hadn't kicked him in the head and run off.  
  
Buffy got her jacket and they walked out into the cool night. Standing on the porch she took his hand entwined it with hers. The stars were bright in the sky as they walked through the neighborhood comfortably silent.  
  
"Nice night," Buffy said looking up at the sky.  
  
"Yeah it is," he agreed  
  
"I guess you're wondering what we're doing?" she muttered.  
  
"Thought had crossed my mind luv," Spike answered with smirk.  
  
I just wanted to go some where with you. Not to go patrol or save the world. Just to talk for a change. Buffy told him with a nervous laugh.  
  
Spike was amazed. Could he be dreaming? Buffy actually wanted to spend time with him.  
  
"You know I went out with Wood because I was suspicious of him and also because it was nice to go on a date like a normal girl. I'm not normal though and I never will be."  
  
Spike just nodded. He wasn't really sure where she was going with this.  
  
"I have to once again save the world and I don't have any idea how I am going to do it," she said wryly.  
  
"You know I'm here and will fight this evil with everything I got," he said walking in step with her down the street.  
  
"But you're not Spike," Buffy said bluntly.  
  
"What? I'm here Buffy! I always have been," he muttered in confusion.  
  
"What I mean is your soul; ever since you got it you've been vulnerable, and the First has used that to its advantage. I need you to fight harder. Remember how much you love to win," she answered.  
  
"Sorry if my having a soul is such a problem for you," he said bitterly.  
  
"Spike that's not it. I just need you," Buffy pleaded  
  
"Right you need me to be strong I get it Slayer!" Spike said and began walking back to the house.  
  
"Spike wait! You know I need you for more than that," she said going after him.  
  
"I thought so, but then again you give so many bloody mixed signals," he trailed off.  
  
She grabbed him and smashed her lips into his trying to show him how much she needed him and wanted him in her life even she couldn't say the words.  
  
"Buffy I love you so much," he groaned, trailing kisses down her neck.  
  
"Oh Spike, I love you too," Buffy moaned, before she realized what she had said.  
  
Spike slowly pulled back and looked at her as if she had made him the happiest man in the world. He smiled the brightest smile she had ever seen on him.  
  
"You love me?" he murmured.  
  
Buffy gulped and did the only thing she could think of and ran into the night.  
  
A/N So what do you think do you like where I am going with this. Review and tell me please? I would really appreciate it.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
www.jaimebees.com Spuffy videos 


	3. Understanding

A/N Hey everybody thanks for the amazing reviews I hope you enjoy this chapter. Spikealicious thanks for being a Wonderful Beta.  
  
Spike, without another thought ran after Buffy and easily caught up with her. He grabbed her by the back of her waist and pulled her too him. She collapsed in his arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. Buffy tried to bury her head in her hands but Spike turned her around and made her face him.  
  
"Buffy look at me," he said in a soft tone.  
  
She wouldn't look at him. All Buffy could hear were her fears. How could I have let it slip out like that? Now he is going to leave me just like the rest. He is different. He loves you the good and the bad and has seen you at your worst.  
  
Why does loving me have to be a bad thing to her. I know I don't deserve her, but how can I not fight now, knowing she loves me too? Spike asked himself.  
  
Buffy finally met his gaze and saw all the love and devotion in his eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she mumbled.  
  
Spike now looked at her with confusion. Maybe she didn't mean it, he suddenly thought.  
  
"I didn't want it to come out like that. I wanted to explain. I got scared and did the thing I always do," she said sniffling. Spike for the second time that night gently wiped the tears off her face.  
  
"So you did mean it?" he asked with hope.  
  
"Of course I meant it," Buffy answered with anger.  
  
Spike let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.  
  
"What did you think I would tell you that and not mean it?" she stammered.  
  
"No I guess it just feels too good to be true," Spike said sincerely.  
  
Could I be anymore of a nancy boy? he thought.  
  
"I love you Spike. I have for a long time. I know we have made a lot of mistakes but nobody's perfect," Buffy murmured.  
  
"What about what happened before I left?" he asked not meeting her eyes.  
  
"I told you that I knew you didn't mean to hurt me. I forgave you a long time ago." Buffy said kissing him tenderly. She ran her hands up his back pulling him closer. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back with more intensity; his tongue begging for entrance. Buffy mouth opened allowing his probing tongue to meet hers in a mind blowing kiss. They slowly pulled apart breathing hard but still holding on to each other.  
  
Spike couldn't believe it; his slayer actually loved him! He could see it in her eyes and feel it in her kiss. Buffy had never kissed him so intimately. They had always been passionate and demanding. Tonight had changed everything. Spike couldn't contain himself any longer and broke out into a huge smile.  
  
Buffy's heart swelled. She had never seen anybody look at her so happy in her entire life. She couldn't help but smile, as well knowing that she loved him and he loved her. She had finally told him and he didn't leave. The world didn't end.  
  
"I love you Buffy and I will spend the rest of our lives proving to you just how much. You have made me the happiest man in the world," Spike said still smiling with is eyes shining with unshed tears.  
  
"You don't need to prove it to me I already know. I have known for a long time," Buffy told him caressing his cheek.  
  
Spike leaned back in a kissed her passionately. She kissed him back never wanting to stop feeling so alive. Spike kissed her cheek and slowly licked her neck at her pulse point. Buffy was getting more aroused by the minute and Spike had only kissed her.  
  
"Spike we are standing in the middle of the street," she moaned.  
  
Spike looked up at her and realized she was right; anyone could see them. He had been so lost in his love for her, not to mention lust; he had forgotten where they were.  
  
"Well we better go home," he said huskily, with mischief in his eyes. Her arousal was intoxicating. He couldn't wait be inside her again and the thought was making him harder, if that was even possible.  
  
"Good idea," Buffy gasped as Spike pressed himself against her, showing how badly he wanted her. She gulped thinking about how good he would feel inside her, knowing that it was going to be even better this time because they would be making love.  
  
"Ready luv?" he asked taking her hand. Spike knew if they didn't leave soon he would ravage her right here not giving a bloody damn who saw them.  
  
Buffy just nodded. Her mouth was dry and she couldn't form a coherent thought.  
  
They walked hand in hand to her house as fast as they could not wanting to waste another moment.  
  
Principal Wood sat in his car in the shadows with a look of disgust on his face at the affection between the slayer and vampire. He had been on his way to Buffy's house to make sure everything was alright and saw the slayer and vampire walking through the neighborhood and followed them. He had seen the looks between them in the school basement but never imagined that a girl like Buffy would actually be involved romantically with this monster. She was the slayer for God sakes! Why did she go out with me if she's in love with him? I don't like being played a fool. I should research this Spike. Wood thought as he drove home.  
  
A/N So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wood does not know that Spike killed his mother yet. In my story the first didn't visit him because he hadn't gone home yet. Review I love Feedback and it will make me write faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	4. Bliss

A/N Sorry for taking so long updating I had a computer virus. Thanks so much for the nice reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks Spikelicious for being a Great Beta Review Please!  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Buffy and Spike ran up the porch. Buffy fumbled with her keys but finally got the door open. They walked into the foyer. Buffy started toward the stairs but Spike stopped her.  
  
"Are you sure about this luv?" Spike asked with concern. He was still afraid that she would change her mind.  
  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life," Buffy said softly and took his hand and crept up the stairs to her room.  
  
Buffy quietly opened her bedroom door and walked in. Spike just stood there staring at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, furrowing her brow.  
  
"I just can't believe this is happening," Spike said with awe in his voice.  
  
"Well it is," Buffy said playfully, as she grabbed him and shut the door. She kissed him hard delving her tongue in his mouth. He kissed her back as their tongues danced, he picked her up and put her on the bed. Buffy pulled back and looked into his eyes. They were filled with desire she was sure mirrored her own. Spike moved his hand up to her pony tail and pulled it down. Many strands had already fallen. Spike kissed her softly on the lips and held her face in his hands. They kissed for what seemed like hours. The frenzy that they had felt earlier forgotten as they discovered what it like to simply enjoy each other's touch. Buffy pulled back finally needing to breathe. Her whole body was ablaze.  
  
"Spike," she whispered as she caressed his cheek. It was her new favorite thing to do. She loved his soft cool skin and the way he looked at her adoringly as she ran her fingers over his cheek. Buffy wanted more. She wanted to feel skin against skin. Buffy started pushing at his shirt. Spike complied and took it off. The only light in the room was the moonlight she stared at his sculpted chest as he took his boots off.  
  
He is so perfect but not just his body. He is everything I have ever wanted and needed; I was so stupid for pushing him away for so long, Buffy thought.  
  
Spike looked up and saw the lust in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"I think one of us has too many clothes on pet," Spike said seductively.  
  
"Oh well you will just have to do something about that," Buffy said with a feline grin.  
  
"Me?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"What you expect me to undress all by myself?" she asked with a fake pout.  
  
"Pouty lip gotta get," he said and pulled her into his lap. She could feel his erection pressing through his jeans. Buffy gulped and he started pulling at her shirt.  
  
"Buffy if you don't want me to rip this you will help me get it off," Spike said, motioning for her to lift up her arms. She lifted her arms up and was left in only her black lacy bra and pants. Spike roughly kneaded her breast through the lace and she moaned. He unhooked the front clasp and her beautiful globes came into his view. Spike smiled and began to suckle on her breast. Buffy wriggled on his lap and stuck her hand in his jeans to return the favor. She started pumping and his eyes rolled back in his head feeling what her hot hand was doing. Spike quickly took Buffy's hand out of his pants.  
  
"I won't last much longer if you keep doing that," he said smiling. Buffy couldn't help but giggle.  
  
Buffy unbuttoned her pants. Spike helped her slip them off and she laid on the bed waiting as Spike got out of his jeans. He then crawled up her body and slipped her panties off gazing in her green eyes. Buffy stared back.  
  
Oh she's a goddess, the best thing that ever happened to me Spike thought, as he looked down at Buffy, naked before his eyes. He slowly entered her slick heaven. They began thrusting in a slow rhythm. Buffy pulled him down for a passionate kiss, as they got lost in ecstasy. The only sounds that could be heard in the room were whimpers and moans and finally a scream as they each reached their peak.  
  
Dawn slowly opened her eyes and ran to Buffy's room. She stopped when she heard moaning. Well it's about time she got some, she thought. Dawn was about to go back to her room when she heard a growl. Spike! Why am I not surprised? Well, I guess it is about time, she thought.  
  
Andrew walked out of the bathroom and saw Dawn heading to her room.  
  
"Hi Dawn!" Andrew said happily.  
  
"Hey!" Dawn said as her Andrew heard another moan. They both looked in the direction of Buffy's bedroom.  
  
"So have Buffy and Spike finally worked things out?" he asked with curiosity. He had always noticed the spark between them.  
  
"How did you know it was Spike?" she asked  
  
"Who else would it be? You can feel the sexual tension anytime they are in the same room. Plus he is a hottie," Andrew answered, with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
Dawn just rolled her eyes, "Goodnight Andrew," she said going back to her room.  
  
"Night," he said going back to bed.  
  
Buffy and Spike were lying curled up enjoying the afterglow.  
  
"That was amazing," Buffy said sleepily.  
  
"Yeah it was," he agreed with a happy smile curling his lips. He nuzzled her neck and out came something that sounded like a purr.  
  
"Did you just purr?" She asked giggling.  
  
"No," he said embarrassed. It had been a long time since he had felt this happy.  
  
"Yes you did," she argued.  
  
"I didn't," he tried to protest.  
  
"That is what it sounded like," Buffy said pulling him to her chest. He started licking her breast and she stroked his hair. Buffy had never felt so happy in her entire life. Soon her arousal came back as Spike went from one nipple to the other and traced down to her stomach. As he was licking farther another purr slipped out.  
  
"I know that was a purr," Buffy said defiantly and gasped when his tongue hit her wetness.  
  
"It was a purr. A vampire purrs when he is happy," he said with defeat.  
  
"Really? So that means I made you happy?" she more stated than asked.  
  
"Of course you do Buffy, this is a bloody dream come true; I was just embarrassed. I don't even remember the last time I purred," Spike said as his tongue went back in to her passage.  
  
"You know what? It's a dream for me too," Buffy tried to get out between her moans. She was beginning to lose coherent thought.  
  
"I do now," Spike said as he crawled back up and kissed her parted lips with passion and love. They spent the rest of the night getting to know each other's bodies again. Near daylight the vampire and his slayer finally fell into a blissful sleep.  
A/N I am still new at writing smut so please tell me if I did ok?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	5. Interruptions

A/N Hey Everybody Sorry for the delay! Just so you know this story is going to become a crossover with Angel. I am really excited about where I am going with this and I hope you are too. Thanks for all the great reviews. Spikealicious thanks for being a Wonderful Beta.  
  
Spike could sense that Buffy was awake long before she opened her eyes. He looked over at the alarm clock and saw that it was 10am. Luckily today was Saturday, which meant that there was no early morning training. Buffy groggily opened her eyes, not wanting to wake up. She loved being curled up in Spike's arms; she felt so safe and protected. Spike saw her opening up her eyes and ran his hand over her breast. Buffy gasped, feeling something hard against her thigh and immediately became aroused.  
  
"Mornin luv," Spike said seductively, as he squeezed her other breast.  
  
"Morning," Buffy said with a sleepy smile. She pulled him up to her and smashed her lips against his. He positioned his self and entered her with one thrust. The last thought Buffy had, as her and Spike rocketed to oblivion, was what a way to wake up in the morning!  
  
Buffy and Spike lay in bed completely sated when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Buffy are you awake?" Willow asked.  
  
"Uh yeah Wills, I'll be down soon," Buffy said, as she quickly jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay you better hurry in the bathroom, you know how the girls can get! We're making pancakes. Do you want some?" Willow asked still on the other side of the door and then walked down stairs.  
  
"No thanks, I'll just have cereal. Spike what are you waiting for?" Buffy asked standing at the bathroom door.  
  
"What am I supposed to do pet?" Spike asked raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"You have to get out of here?" she answered.  
  
"Buffy I thought we agreed no more games that last night changed things," he said angrily, as he got up from the bed to get his clothes.  
  
"Spike don't get angry I just don't think now is the time for us to tell everyone. Remember what Giles said last night. It is time to get serious. We have to get ready for a big battle," Buffy explained.  
  
"No more hiding. I won't be your dirty little secret," Spike said with conviction.  
  
"I don't mean we have to hide. Look at Kennedy and Willow they're together,  
  
I just don't think we should make a big deal," she was cut off.  
  
"Right and the scoobies won't make it a big deal," he said, skeptical.  
  
"Look I don't care what they say. I love you and they will just have to live with it!" Buffy said, grabbing him by his naked waist. She pressed up against him and gave him a hungry kiss. Spike pulled away. Buffy looked at him curiously.  
  
"I can't wait to see the whelp explode when he see's us together," he said chucking and walked to put his clothes on.  
  
"You're bad," Buffy scolded playfully.  
  
"You better believe it," Spike said and winked at her. Buffy rolled her eyes and went back to the bathroom. They both agreed that they should take separate showers if they wanted to get out of out anytime soon. Buffy walked down the stairs and saw the girls in the living room watching TV. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Buffy went to answer it to find Principal Wood standing there.  
  
"Principal Wood!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"Hi Buffy how are you?" Wood said smiling.  
  
"Fine," she answered with wide eyes.  
  
"I guess you are wondering what I am doing here?" Wood said.  
  
"The thought has crossed my mind yes," Buffy said, letting him in.  
  
"I asked him to come. I wanted to speak to Robin about his mother," Giles said, coming into the foyer.  
  
"Oh. Ok, well, you two have a nice talk then."  
  
At that moment Spike bounded down the stairs. Everyone recognized that he was wearing the clothes from last night.  
  
Wood glared at Spike. Spike could feel the hatred coming off him in waves.  
  
Giles didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Mornin all," he said and stood next to Buffy and possessively put his arm around her.  
  
"Spike I have wanted to talk to you about getting your soul," Giles said trying to break the tension.  
  
"I figured you would Rupes," Spike replied.  
  
"Buffy why does Spike have his arms around you?" Xander asked, walking into the living room. By now all the girls were watching the scene in front of them. Willow walked over to stand beside Xander just in case he fainted from shock.  
  
"What's the big deal whelp?" Spike asked.  
  
"Buffy you aren't sleeping with him again are you?" Xander asked with a horrified expression.  
  
Buffy hated being put on the spot like this but she knew she had no choice. She tried to gather all the courage she could muster.  
  
"I love Spike and if you don't like it Xander that's too damn bad," Buffy said staring him down.  
  
All the girls clapped along with Andrew.  
  
"You two really make a hot couple," Andrew said.  
  
"Buffy, I just want you to know that I'm happy for you, too. Dawn said hugging her sister.  
  
Then, looking over her sister's shoulder toward the vampire, "Spike I hope that we can start over, too," Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"So do I nibblet," Spike said with a grin.  
  
"Oh isn't that sweet? All the scoobies together like one big happy family!" a familiar voice said. Everyone turned to see Faith standing in front of them.  
  
"Faith!" Buffy exclaimed, "How did you get in here?" Faith was standing in the back of the living room.  
  
"Well B, I guess you're not too smart after all," Faith said.  
  
"Who is this?" Wood asked.  
  
"Maybe this will help you figure it out. From beneath you it devours," she said with a blank expression.  
  
"Oh God! You're not Faith!" Buffy exclaimed with the realization that Faith must be dead.  
  
"B, of course I am! How could you say that?" Faith asked.  
  
"No! You're The First!" Buffy calmly said.  
  
Everyone stood frozen in place.  
  
"Well I guess you found me out. No big. You know it's all your fault that I'm back too," Fake Faith said with a sinister grin.  
  
"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Spike yelled.  
  
"Oh the watcher didn't tell ya? All of this is because of you. The key is that you don't belong here. Remember? You came back wrong!" Then as suddenly as she appeared, The First was gone.  
  
At the same moment the ground began to shake.  
  
So what do you think the LA gang will be in the next chapter too? I promise all my chapters will include Buffy and Spike because they are the heart of my story. Review please and suggestions for what you would like to see happen are welcomed.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee www.jaimebees.com 


	6. Worries

A/N Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the story. I promise there will be no Buffy and Angel together at any point. I think you will have more of an idea where this is going after you read this chapter. Thanks Spikealicious for being a wonderful beta and please review?  
  
As suddenly as it had begun the earthquake was over.  
  
Is everyone ok? Buffy said trying to get her bearings.  
  
"The earth shook that can't be good" Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Well what does it mean?" Amanda asked with fear.  
  
"Basically it means that the end of the world is coming. Anya said bluntly. The scoobies glared at her.  
  
"What I'm just being honest and I think it is about time we were honest especially with you Buffy." Anya said looking at Giles.  
  
"What is it that I don't know?" Buffy asked with worry.  
  
"We found out that the first is allowed to be here because there was a change in the slayer line. Giles answered while cleaning his glasses. The last thing he wanted to tell Buffy was that she was the cause of The First being here.  
  
"Because I was brought back?" Buffy stated more than asked.  
  
Giles simply nodded.  
  
Buffy's head was spinning Spike held onto her tighter trying to give her his support. Wood looked on in disgust.  
  
"This is all my fault. I shouldn't of ever used magic like that I'm sorry. Willow said solemnly.  
  
"Now isn't the time for blame an earth quake and a visit from The First in Faith's form are not good signs." Giles dryly replied.  
  
"What do you expect us to do Giles I am the reason this is happening. We have this big battle that seems to be coming a lot sooner than we are ready for. Buffy said with tears." She couldn't take anymore.  
  
Calm down everyone we have to form a plan. Giles instructed.  
  
Buffy started feeling dizzy." I don't feel too good she said as she pasted out."  
  
Spike picked her up and carried her to her room. Leaving the scoobies and the potentials to fend for themselves.  
  
Cordy Connor and Wesley were racing toward Sunnydale.  
  
"So do you think they will be surprised to see us?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I would think so." Wesley replied.  
  
I can't believe everything that has happened. Cordy said thinking back to the past twenty four hours.  
  
Flashback  
  
Cordy watched on as Angelus woke up in the cage. He stared at her laughing the evil laugh. Later she had tried to perform the spell to return Angels soul.  
  
"Cordelia Angel" said with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Angel is that really you." Cordy asked smiling.  
  
"Yes let me out so I can hold you and show you it's really me." He pleaded.  
  
Without a second thought Cordy let him out of the cage. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately.  
  
Angel walked upstairs and Cordy walked behind him. Lorne Gunn and Fred were waiting. Everything after that was a blur to her. She had been knocked out and woke to find her friends bodies and so much blood.  
  
"Cordy." Connor said shaking her and helping her off the floor.  
  
"What happened?" Connor asked with concern.  
  
"Angelus" Cordy whispered.  
  
"Dad got out." he said with disbelief. Wesley walked in to find Cordy and Connor. He then looked and saw the horrible sight of Gunn Lorne and Fred's dead bodies. On the other side of the room was a message written in blood. It said this is only the beginning of the destruction!  
  
"What do we do?" Cordy asked with fear.  
  
"We need to stop him." Wesley simply said. End Flashback  
  
"This is all my fault Cordy said the guilt getting the best of her.  
  
"I don't want to hear that. Angelus fooled you." Connor said try to make her feel better.  
  
"He is right." Wesley agreed.  
  
Cordy just stared out the window as they got closer and closer to Sunnydale.  
It was getting close to sun down and luckily The First hadn't made anymore appearances.  
  
Spike held Buffy as she slept. The stress had finally gotten to her he thought. I have to help. Buffy began to wake up. Spike stroked her hair.  
  
"Spike." Buffy mumbled trying to get up.  
  
"Shh love you need to rest." Spike said pulling her back to him.  
  
"No something's coming I can feel it." she protested.  
  
"I know but what can you do if you haven't rested." he countered.  
  
"What have I been doing since you brought me up here? Spike I'm the slayer and everybody is depending on me." Buffy explained.  
  
Spike nodded understanding. He knew when Buffy had made her mind up there was no changing it especially when people's lives depended on it.  
  
Buffy went to her closet.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing?" Spike asked curiously and then saw his black leather duster.  
  
"I think it is time that I gave this back to you." Buffy said softly putting the coat in his hands.  
  
"Buffy I can't take this back. This from the last slayer I killed. That isn't who I am anymore." Spike said giving her back the coat.  
  
"I just thought it might help you get back into fighting. Remember how much you loved to win. I need you too be on top of your game." Buffy explained.  
  
"You want the Big Bad back fine Spike said angrily and took the coat and put it on.  
  
She was about to respond when there was a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey are you feeling? I thought you might be hungry. Dawn said putting down a tray of sandwiches.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said giving Dawn a small smile. She looked over at Spike and he gave her a cold look. Dawn noticed that Spike had his duster back on.  
  
Spike walked towards the door and slammed it without saying goodbye.  
  
"Buffy is everything ok?" Dawn asked with concern.  
  
"No I just screwed things up as usual." she said as she sat down on the bed.  
  
"So you too are already fighting." Dawn stated more than asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is what we do best huh." Buffy said with sarcasm.  
  
"I'll never understand the relationship you two have but I do remember some advice that you gave me once a long time ago. You told me that the hardest thing to do in this world is to live in it. Buffy don't waste anymore time than you already have. I know I must not know everything that happened last year for you to be able to forgive him for what he almost did. I just want you too be happy for however long we have." Dawn explained.  
  
"Tell me Dawnie how did you get so wise?" Buffy asked getting up to stand.  
  
"I'm not wise. I am just trying to give you some sisterly advice. Buffy you're words and Spike being there for me that summer while you were gone was the only things that kept me going." Dawn answered.  
  
"Well I guess I better go apologize." Buffy said getting up to get her shoes. "So what did you do?" she asked.  
  
"I gave Spike back his duster and told him I needed him to be ready to fight. He took it the wrong way. "Buffy said biting her lip.  
  
"No wonder he got so angry. That coat was a trophy from his killing a slayer. she said glaring at her sister.  
  
"How did you know that?" Buffy asked furrowing her brow.  
  
"Spike told me. Good luck groveling." Dawn said walking out the door.  
  
Spike walked into the living room. All the girls looked up to see a very pissed off vampire. Wood stared at the vampire and immediately recognized the coat. He is the vampire who killed my mother Wood thought with hatred.  
  
"If Buffy asked tell her I went out to get a smoke." Spike growled and was gone.  
  
"I'm going to go take a walk." Wood said and set out to finally get his revenge on the vampire who took his mother away from him.  
  
A/N So what did you think? Let me know whether you love it or hate it.  
  
Thanks Jaime Bee 


	7. Confrontation

A/N Hey Guys sorry for taking so long updating but every time I have tried to login to fanfic net lately. I got this message saying the site was overloaded. Thanks Spikealicious for being an Awesome beta. Thank you everyone who has reviewed. Feedback really does help me write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
"How much longer until we're there?" Cordy asked nervously. She wasn't looking forward to telling everyone how badly she messed up.  
  
"About half an hour," Wesley answered.  
  
Connor sat in the backseat thinking about the last time he saw his father.  
  
Flashback  
  
Connor walked into the demon bar with Wesley and Cordelia.  
  
The bar was full and the demons if they knew anything weren't giving any information about where to find Angelus.  
  
There he saw her. A sexy brunette with long hair swaying to the music demanding the room's attention.  
  
"Oh my God!" Cordy exclaimed  
  
"I don't believe it!" Wesley said looking at the woman.  
  
"Faith. When did she get out of jail?" Cordy asked puzzled.  
  
"I don't know." Wesley replied.  
  
"That's Faith?" Connor asked.  
  
"Yes," Cordy and Wesley said in unison.  
  
"I'm going to talk to her since I'm the only one she doesn't know," Connor said.  
  
"Be careful," Cordy said, as Connor walked over to Faith.  
  
"Hi," Connor said.  
  
"Hello yourself," Faith said smiling.  
  
"What's your name?" Connor asked nervously.  
  
"Sorry kid, but you are a little young for me," Faith said walking away.  
  
"Faith!" Wesley said, as they came face to face.  
  
"Hi Wes, Cor; how ya been?" Faith asked.  
  
"Actually, we are trying to find Angelus," Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Angel lost his soul?" Faith asked with disbelief.  
  
"Yes, it's a long story. When did you get out?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I escaped with some others a few months ago," Faith said.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh, I've just been wondering around L.A.staking vamps," Faith answered.  
  
"This is Connor, Angel's son," Wesley said introducing them.  
  
"How can you be Angel's son?" Faith asked in confusion.  
  
"Very long story and we really don't have time to tell it right now. We need help. Someone has to stop Angelus and the Beast," Cordy said.  
  
"Yeah, well I need to go now. I will be sure to let you know if I see Angelus," Faith said and ran out of the bar.  
  
"She's hiding something," Cordy exclaimed, not noticing Connor fleeing.  
  
Faith ran into the night down the street wanting to get as far away as possible. Connor ran closely behind. Faith began slowing down and went into the shadows and got out her cell phone. Connor listened intently.  
  
"Lilah? It's Faith. They found me."  
  
"No, they have no idea. I'm sure. Ok, I'll be there soon, bye," Faith said, hanging up.  
  
"Well, look who I found!" Angelus said, walking toward Faith.  
  
"So you're working for Wolfram and Hart? Guess prison didn't help redeem you after all," Angelus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well you know what they say; can't teach an old dog new tricks," Faith answered with sarcasm.  
  
Angelus just laughed.  
  
"Do you know of the Beast?" Angelus asked.  
  
"Heard some things, yes," Faith said.  
  
"They're scared aren't they? That's why they wanted a slayer on their side. They don't know anymore about what's happening than Angel's pals," Angelus said matter-of-factly.  
  
Faith began to walk away.  
  
"Where do ya think you're going?" Angelus asked, standing in her way.  
  
Faith didn't answer, instead kicked him in the face.  
  
"That wasn't very nice," Angelus growled, hitting her back.  
  
"I don't do nice," Faith said, kicking him in the stomach.  
  
"How could I forget what a bad girl you are?" Angelus said seductively.  
  
He flipped forward and landed swiftly on his feet. He caught Faith off guard and threw her against the wall. Connor jumped in, but Angelus easily blocked him and hit in the face. Faith slowly got up blood dripping from her head.  
  
"Kid what are ya doing?" she asked.  
  
"Helping," Connor said, hitting Angelus back. Connor and Angelus began trading blows, but soon Angelus took the upper hand, knocking him out with a blow to the head.  
  
"Now where were we?" Angelus asked smiling. Connor woke to find Angelus and Faith gone. He ran back to tell Cordy and Wesley what happened.  
  
End Flashback.  
Spike walked quickly through the streets of Sunnydale, not knowing where he was headed. She will never see me as anything but her sodden slave. Spike thought with disgust.  
  
He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Wood following closely behind him.  
  
Buffy ran as fast as possible trying to catch up with Spike. Why does he doubt me so much? Why? Because you haven't done anything but treat him like dirt, she thought grimly.  
  
Suddenly Spike was being jumped from behind. Wood kicked him in the back. Spike struggled to get up and saw Wood with a stake in his hand.  
  
"Bloody hell! What is your problem?" Spike asked in confusion.  
  
"My problem is you, vampire. I don't know what Buffy sees in you. How she could be with you knowing everything you have done, all the people you have killed?" Wood answered holding the stake.  
  
"I don't know either, but I have a soul now. Look mate, I know you liked Buffy and your ego is bruised, since she chose me over you.." Spike was interrupted.  
  
"That isn't what this is about," Wood said coldly.  
  
"Then why?" Spike asked backing away from Wood. He knew that Buffy wouldn't like it if he hurt the principal, but if it was self-defense; that was different. Why do I still care what she thinks? I really am turning into the poof!  
  
"You killed my mother," Wood said, advancing, "you know her Spike, the slayer you killed on the subway; that was her coat," Wood said and lunged at Spike. Spike punched him in the face. Wood hit him back and they started fighting. Wood was about to stake him when Buffy came running pummeling Wood.  
  
"Get the hell away from Spike!" she screamed.  
  
"Whore!" Wood yelled. Buffy punched him using her full strength. He was already bleeding from being beaten by Spike. Wood landed with a thump face down.  
  
Buffy backed away horrified. Spike staggered towards her. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. He walked over and felt for Wood's pulse. There was none.  
  
A/N Well the suspense is building. Let me know what you think of the new twist.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	8. Long time no see

A/N Hey Guys thanks for all the reviews. It really does help me write. Spikealicious as always thanks for being a wonderful beta.  
  
"No this can't be happening!" Buffy repeated over and over as she rolled her body up in a ball. She had taken all she could take.  
  
"Buffy please luv," Spike pleaded with her. It reminded him of what had happened to her when Glory took Dawn. He prayed that she hadn't gone that far inside herself.  
  
He sat down and pulled her too him. Unlike last year when she had believed she had killed the girl in the Woods. She knew that this couldn't be a trick by the trio. She had been so angry and filled with hatred when she hit Wood.  
  
"I killed him," Buffy whispered. Spike pulled away and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Buffy you have to listen to me. It was an accident," Spike said reassuringly.  
  
"I wanted him dead; he was going to dust you," Buffy stuttered.  
  
"Look we have to get you out here. I'll take care of it," Spike said calmly as he picked her up by her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Spike, I hope you know that I all I care about is you. I just want you to be able to fight so I won't lose you," she said tears flowing freely down her cheeks.  
  
"It's ok. Let's get you home," Spike said as he kissed away her tears  
  
"No, I'm going to help you," she said with conviction, going over to the body.  
  
"Buffy, no!" but he was cut off.  
  
"I'm not letting you do this on your own, so let's get rid of this," she said looking down. Spike could see he wasn't going to win this argument. He also knew that they needed to make the body disappear. He just nodded.  
Wesley drove quickly past the Welcome to Sunnydale sign. It wouldn't be long before they would see the old gang again.  
  
"You know," Wesley mused, "just think about what all has happened to us since we left.  
  
I wonder what has been going on here at the Hellmouth," Cordy said with curiosity.  
  
"I am sure we have missed quiet a lot," Wesley said. Cordy began laughing.  
  
"What?" he asked raising his eyebrows?  
  
"They aren't going to recognize you," she said in between giggles.  
  
"Why not?" Connor asked.  
  
Oh, it's just Wesley used to be so stuffy and British. He wore nice suits and always followed the rules," Cordy explained.  
  
"You?" Connor said incredulously.  
  
"People do change," was Wesley's only reply.  
  
"Where are they?" Dawn asked nervously. She was so worried about her sister and Spike. They had been gone for hours.  
  
"They're probably somewhere having make-up sex," Anya said casually.  
  
"If they are, I'm going to kill them for making me worry about them," Dawn said with a pout.  
  
"Anya, we really didn't need to hear that," Xander said, disgusted.  
  
"Get over it Harris! Buffy and Spike are a couple, whether you like it or not," Anya said angrily.  
  
"May I point out, we have a lot more to worry about," Giles exclaimed.  
  
Right at that moment there was a knock on the door. Willow went to answer it and was shocked to find Cordy and Wesley and a young teenage boy with them.  
  
"Hi long time no see," Cordy said, trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Hey um, yeah come in," Willow said, moving away from the door to let them in.  
  
"Hi," Dawn said to Connor, " I'm Dawn."  
  
"Hi, I'm Connor," Connor said, trying to smile at the pretty girl.  
  
"Rupert, "Wesley said, nodding toward the older Englishmen.  
"Wesley," Giles said, standing up and extending his hand to the younger man, "it's been a long time. I'm guessing you haven't all come here on holiday."  
  
"Don't we wish?" Cordy said looking around the room, wondering who all these young girls were?  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Wesley asked.  
  
"She's out with Spike," Willow answered.  
  
"Spike, as in the vampire? Slayer of Slayers?" Wesley asked, looking confused.  
  
"Really. Long. Story," Willow said with a sigh.  
  
"So what brings all of you here? Does it have to do with the First?" Anya asked.  
  
"Angelus is on the loose and we need help to stop him," Cordy said bluntly.  
  
"We were hoping that Willow could return his soul," Wesley said.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Giles said outraged.  
  
"I really don't think I want to know how dead boy lost his soul again," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"We had no choice. Angelus had to be resurrected because of the beast," Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Who is Angelus?" Molly asked, as all the other potentials clamored for the answer as well.  
  
Cordy went on to explain everything that had happened.  
  
A/N Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review! It will make me update faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	9. Not another Prophecy

A/N Hey Guys Thanks so much for the reviews. I am glad you are enjoying the story. Spikealicious thanks for being a Great beta.  
  
Buffy and Spike walked slowly through the cemetery. They had just finished burying Woods body.  
  
"Are you alright?" Spike asked.  
  
"No, but I'm just glad I have you," Buffy said hugging him tight.  
  
"Me too pet," he said running his fingers through her soft hair trying to comfort her.  
  
They walked hand in hand back to the house.  
  
Cordy had just finished explaining about Angelus. Everyone sat in silence trying to absorb everything. It was late so the potentials went and got ready for bed. Now only the scoobies remained.  
  
"Cordelia that was quiet a tale," Giles said cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Giles, I'm telling the truth," Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, I believe you; it's just we already have so much to deal with," Giles exclaimed with a frown.  
  
"So what exactly is going on?" Wesley asked, looking toward Giles.  
  
"The First Evil is trying to end the world," Anya blurted out.  
  
"No, this can't be; not yet!" Wesley said.  
  
"What are you saying; that you knew this was going to happen?" Xander asked  
  
"Before I quit the council, we found a prophecy," Wesley answered.  
  
"Not another prophecy," Xander said with sarcasm.  
  
"What did it say?" Willow asked.  
  
Wesley cleared his throat and told the scoobies what he knew.  
Faith slowly opened her eyes to find she was in a motel room.  
  
Suddenly she flashed back to the past event that led her here.  
  
Flashback 1 week earlier:  
  
"So, you think you can get me out of here?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, I know I can if you are willing to do what I say. There should be no problem," Lilah said smiling.  
  
"What exactly do you want?" Faith asked.  
  
"There is something coming. We need a slayer on our side, one who is willing to help protect Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"From who?" she asked.  
  
I don't have time to explain right now. Lilah said.  
  
Faith would do anything to get out of jail  
  
'Get me out of jail and I will do whatever you want." Faith said.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Faith slowly got up and walked over to the mirror, but to her horror found no reflection.  
  
"Oh my God I'm a vampire!," she said and couldn't help but sob. "Why should I care now?" she asked herself? Unless."No! It couldn't be?" Faith didn't finish that thought. She was now a creature of the night and nothing was going to change it.  
Buffy and Spike walked up the steps of her front porch slowly.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open.  
  
"Trying to sneak in," Dawn asked, Andrew standing right behind her.  
  
Buffy and Spike just looked at her guiltily.  
  
"Come on in, you've missed a lot." Dawn said, moving away to let them in.  
  
Buffy and Spike looked into the living room and saw the scoobies were researching.  
  
"Hi, sorry if we worried you," Buffy said, taking a seat on the couch.  
  
At that moment Wesley, Cordelia, and Connor walked in from the kitchen.  
  
"Buffy! Hey," Cordelia said happily.  
  
"Hi, it's good to see you," Buffy said, trying to be enthusiastic.  
  
"Wesley, you look different," Buffy said, looking at the ex-watcher in jeans and a casual brown shirt.  
  
"And you are?" Buffy asked, looking at the young man in the room.  
  
"Oh Buffy this is Angel's son; Connor," Dawn exclaimed.  
  
Buffy was at loss for words and plopped down on the couch.  
  
"The master will be pleased," the Beast said to Angelus.  
  
"Everything is falling into place. Soon we will be unstoppable," Angelus said with an evil laugh.  
  
"I should get back to the motel; our girl will be waking soon," he added.  
  
"Don't be too long or you may miss the beginning of the end." The Beast said with a sinister smile.  
  
A/N I know cliffhanger. So what do you think the prophecy is? Review and tell me please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	10. The Prophecy

A/N Hey Guys thanks for all the Great reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Spikealicious thanks for being a wonderful beta  
  
Spike went to Buffy's side. He was as shocked as she was that Angel had a son.  
  
"How did this happen?" Buffy asked with confusion looking at Connor.  
  
"Ok we have bigger problems here than Angel miraculously having a teenage son," Cordy said straight to the point looking at Giles and Wesley.  
  
"Wesley knows of a prophecy Buffy," Giles said, cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Let me guess I get to die again," Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"Actually it is the exact opposite," Wesley said chiming in.  
  
"The prophecy speaks of an Immortal slayer and vampire who fought to regain his soul shall come together and take a journey to battle the ultimate evil," Wesley explained.  
  
"So I did come back wrong. I can never die?" Buffy stammered. Once again her chance of ever getting any peace had been ripped away from her.  
  
"The prophecy is about Buffy and I," Spike said reeling from the information.  
  
"Well it certainly explains why the First had Spike killing again. It wanted to make sure Buffy dusted him," Anya exclaimed.  
  
"I'm still not sure I understand about this journey that they need to take," Xander said, concern in his voice.  
  
"I need to look up more information," Willow answered.  
  
"Well, we brought plenty of books that should be able help you," Connor said.  
  
"I will help you get them, "Dawn said, hoping for a chance to get closer to Connor.  
  
"I think we first need to give Angel his soul back, before we do anything," Cordy said, worriedly.  
  
"Bloody Hell! Angelus is back?" Spike growled.  
  
"What?" Buffy stammered, as memories of Angelus flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Right! I'll just go do that, " Willow said, walking into the kitchen, she added, "Cordy? Anya? You think you could help?" Both girls quickly followed.  
  
"Everything is going to be alright luv," Spike said trying to reassure Buffy.  
  
"I hope you're right," Buffy said squeezing his hand.  
  
"I think research is our best bet," Giles said. "Willow, Dawn, and Connor can get to work on that right away. Buffy, you might as well get some rest. Both of you; you'll need it," said Giles.  
  
"Oh Buffy did you see Principal Wood? He should have been back as well by now. Giles said.  
  
Buffy fidgeted nervously.  
  
"Actually we did he said he was going home for the night." Spike said and then led Buffy upstairs.  
  
Across town Angelus walked into a motel room.  
  
"Faithy!" he called.  
  
"Are ya ready to come out and play?" Angelus asked.  
  
Faith walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight black tank top and black leather pants.  
  
"I see you found my gift," Angelus said, looking her up and down.  
  
"Yeah, ya got good taste," Faith said, as she walked over to the bed.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Ya know I didn't like waking up all alone. So why don't you make it up to me," she said kissing him hard on the mouth a she tried to ignore the little voice inside her head.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Angelus asked with an evil smile.  
  
"Starving," she said watching him get up and go to the door with a teenage girl tied up.  
  
"I think we should play with her a little before we kill her," Angelus suggested. Faith just followed his lead.  
  
Buffy and Spike lay curled up in bed. Spike was doing the best he could to comfort her.  
  
"It's going to be alright," Spike said  
  
"I am going to live forever, always fighting evil. How is it going to be alright?" Buffy asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well you will always have me," he said gently rubbing her shoulders through her pajama top.  
  
"Yeah, I guess this is your dream come true. I will always be here with you," Buffy said with anger.  
  
"Well pet, I would be lying if I said that the fact that I'll never again have to see your body on the ground; bloody and broken, isn't the greatest thing to happen for me, because losing you the first time nearly killed me!" Spike said, looking deep in her eyes and added softly, "the only thing that kept me going was my promise to you. "  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I'm just overwhelmed Thanks for saving me with Giles. I don't know how I would have answered.," she said  
  
"I understand," he said and kissed her trying to show all his love for her in one kiss. He slowly pulled away and looked down at her.  
  
"Spike I need you so much," Buffy said, her voice laced with desire.  
  
He didn't waste anytime and quickly started to help her out of her pajama top. She kissed him softly and stared into his eyes as he entered her, filling her completely. There lips met once again in a passionate kiss. Their love making was wild. Slamming into each other as hard as they could, as wave after wave of pleasure washed over them. Buffy raked her nails down his back.  
  
"I love you so much Spike," Buffy said, gasping for air.  
  
"I love you too Buffy," Spike said, in between moans.  
  
"Spike please, I want to." she could barely get words out of her mouth.  
  
"You want me to what?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I want you to bite me," Buffy finally got out, pushing his head towards her neck.  
  
"Buffy luv, you don't have to." Spike was cut off.  
  
"I know; I want you to," she said her eyes pleading.  
  
Spike slowly licked at the pulse point of her neck and then bit down. At that moment Spike couldn't hold back any longer and came as he drank her sweet nectar. Suddenly, Buffy was seeing stars before her eyes. She had never felt anything so intense. The pleasure had never been so great. She quickly reached her peak and came screaming his name. He licked the wound looking up at her with amazement. Buffy just smiled and pulled him in for a kiss not caring that she would taste her own blood on his lips.  
  
"Is everything on schedule?" The First asked the beast in the guise of Faith.  
  
"There have been no problems so far. Angelus is back and the other slayer has been turned," the Beast answered.  
  
"Now all we need is to get into the little Scooby gang without them knowing, and make sure they don't figure out how to stop this. I know just the person to use; after all she helped us before, whether she knows it or not. Oh yes, things couldn't be going more perfect," The First said happily.  
  
A/N So what do you think of the Prophecy? What do you think will happen next? Review and tell me please? Feedback will make me write faster.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	11. Faith's Flashback

A/N Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in a while but my real life has given much inspiration. Thanks for the reviews. Spikealious as always thanks for being a Great beta.  
  
"So how long will it take?" Cordy asked nervously.  
  
"I thought I had all the supplies I would need," Willow said with sigh.  
  
"Anya, can you run to the magic shop and get a few things"? Here, I'll write you a list," Willow said, grabbing a pen and piece of paper from a drawer.  
  
"Well, it's not like I have anything better to do. Last time the end of the world was coming, Xander and I had sex in the basement of the Magic Box," Anya said with a frown.  
  
"Wow you and Xander really lasted that long?" Cordy said in disbelief.  
  
"What? You didn't think he would be able to move on? The truth is you never deserved a wonderful guy like Xander," Anya yelled.  
  
"Hey! He was the one who cheated on me," Cordy exclaimed, looking at Willow.  
  
"I'm sorry, I did a bad thing. You'd think after all this time you would let it go," Willow said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Let me guess, the reason you and Xander didn't last was because of his Willow," Cordy said sarcastically.  
  
Hey, I had nothing to do with Xander leaving Anya at the altar and by the way, gay now!" Willow chimed in.  
  
"Let me get this straight, you think I never deserved Xander when he was the one who cheated on me and left you at the altar? Excuse me, how am I the bad guy? You should hate his guts."  
  
"I do and I don't; I have issues," Anya said sheepishly.  
  
"Wait did you just say you're gay?" Cordy asked, with wide eyes looking at Willow.  
  
"Yeah I did," Willow answered.  
  
"Ok, just checking," Cordy said.  
  
"Would it be too much to ask for you girls to actually do something to help us to avert this apocalypse? Instead of arguing?" Giles said exasperated.  
  
"No," the girls said in unison looking at the ex-watcher with shame.  
  
"Good. Now I am going back to my research," Giles said, walking back into the living room.  
  
"See ya soon," Anya said walking out the back door with Willow's magic list.  
  
Willow started walking back into the living room, but Cordy jerked her back with into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, why did you do that?" Willow asked, confused.  
  
"I just thought we could sit down and catch up is all; I mean, they can handle the research while we wait to do the spell," Cordy said.  
  
"I always knew you would be a good lay," Faith said, kissing and biting Angelus' neck.  
  
"Thanks baby. You were pretty good yourself," Angelus said smirking, running his hands along Faith's body.  
  
"So did you enjoy the show?" he asked looking over at the teenage girl half- conscious, tied to the chair. There were bruises and welts all over her naked body from the torture he had put her through. He got up to go drink more of her blood.  
  
"Angelus," a voice inside his head said, suddenly, commanding his immediate attention. He staggered back.  
  
"Go to Buffy's house now! They are trying to restore Angel's soul," the voice demanded.  
  
Angelus quickly got dressed.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Faith asked from the bed.  
  
"Those stupid friends of Buffy's are going to restore my soul," Angelus said with a growl.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked, but he was already out the door.  
  
"Please help me?" the girl begged Faith.  
  
Faith looked at her and saw the pain she was in. She wanted to help. "No, I am a vampire I like pain and suffering," she told herself.  
  
"I can't help you," she said in a cold voice.  
  
Please, I'm dying and can't take anymore," the girl pleaded.  
  
"I'm not in charge, my sire is," Faith explained and lay back in bed. She closed her eyes and became lost in her memories.  
  
Flashback  
  
Faith walked into an apartment behind Lilah.  
  
"This is where you guys are putting me up?" Faith asked, astonished. The place was huge.  
  
"So what's the plan?" she asked, sitting down on the large blue sofa.  
  
"We have information on a lot different things that are supposed to come to pass. Angelus will soon return."  
  
"Isn't that a good thing for you?" Faith asked, cutting Lilah off, mid- sentence.  
  
"Not when he's going to go get it back in order to help the slayer," Lilah answered.  
  
"Of course Angel would do anything to help B," she said sarcastically. "They'll come after Wolfram and Hart and ruin everything The First has planned," Lilah explained.  
  
"So, you want me to dust Angel so that you will be protected? My questions are, what has Wolfram and Hart done that would make Angel so angry, and who is the First?" she asked, curiously. "Well, we've done plenty of things to him in the past," Lilah answered.  
  
"No, sorry, not buying it! Either tell, or I won't help you," Faith told her, getting up and walking around the apartment to look out the window.  
  
"Angel believes that Wolfram and Hart is preparing for our own Apocalypse, but the truth is, this is the one we've been waiting for. This will be the final battle against good and evil and when evil wins, there will be nothing left," Lilah explained.  
  
"B is in this right and who the hell is The First?" Faith asked.  
  
"The prophecy we found says that the immortal slayer and the vampire who fought for his soul will come together and take a journey in order to defeat the ultimate evil," Lilah answered.  
  
"Since when is B immortal?" she asked with a confused look.  
  
"I don't have all the facts. All I know is that the First Evil is back and that is what the ultimate evil is," she said.  
  
"So, in order to stop this prophecy from coming true you want me to kill Angel?" Faith said.  
  
"Exactly!" Lilah said  
  
"Ok, I'll do it," Faith said, looking Lilah in the eye as they shook hands.  
  
Lilah then left the apartment.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Cordy heard a knock on the back door and went to open it. There Angelus stood, asking her to invite him in.  
  
"Come in," she whispered.  
  
Willow, busy trying to figure out how to get to Angel's soul back, even though it was in the magic glass, She had came up with another spell to go along with the ritual to restore his soul. She didn't notice Angelus come up behind her. He hit her in the head and was about to sink his fangs in her neck when Xander walked in.  
  
"Hey any luck?" Xander asked, and then saw Angelus.  
  
"Get away from her! Giles! Help!" Xander yelled.  
  
Angelus threw him against the wall. He quickly picked up Willow and ran past Cordy and out the door.  
  
Buffy slowly crept down Spike's chest trying not to wake him just yet. She then took him into her mouth and began to suck. It wasn't long before he became hard. Spike still didn't wake. He started moving his hips in time with her rhythm. He soon came in her mouth. Buffy lifted up her head with a feline smile and found that Spike was now wide-awake and smirking at her.  
  
"I didn't mean to wake you," she said, playing innocent.  
  
Spike just chucked and pulled her up for a searing kiss.  
  
"I have to say, that is one wake up call I don't mind," he said and flipped Buffy onto her back.  
  
"Now it's your turn," Spike said, huskily.  
  
He dragged his hands lightly over her breasts and stomach. She was already breathing hard. He was amazed at how wet she already was as he probed her opening with his fingers.  
  
"Oh Spike!" Buffy moaned.  
  
He started making slow circles but avoiding the spot she wanted him to touch the most.  
  
"Please?" she begged.  
  
"I thought you weren't the begging kind pet," he teased and surprised her by slipping his tongue in, reaching the spot she wanted. Buffy grabbed his head to hold him to her and rocked her body and soon had an incredible orgasm.  
  
"I want to wake up everyday like this," Buffy said happily as Spike spooned her against him.  
  
"Me too luv," he agreed.  
  
She then turned and looked at her clock. It said 7am.  
  
"Buffy! Spike! Help! Angelus kidnapped Willow!" Dawn said, pounding on the door.  
  
A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wrote an extra long one for you to make up for the long wait. So what do you think should happen next? Review and tell me please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	12. Not Evil

A/N Hey Guys I know I haven't updated in while but fanfic net has been wonky. Thanks for the reviews. Spikealious as always thanks for being a Great beta.  
  
Buffy ran into the bathroom to get dressed. She quickly threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans. She then slipped her shoes on. Suddenly behind her she could see Wood's reflection in the mirror.  
  
"Go away," she said coldly looking down at the sink.  
  
"Here you are screwing the vampire that killed my mother. Some slayer you are. You're so lost. While defending him you killed me, a human," The First said.  
  
"Shut up! I know that you're The First. I am sorry for what I did, but it was an accident," Buffy said, as calmly as she could.  
  
"Luv, who are ya talking too?" Spike asked, walking into the bathroom. He looked around but The First was gone.  
  
"Nobody. Come on, let's get down stairs," Buffy said taking his hand  
  
Spike pulled her to him in the hallway.  
  
"No, don't lie to me Buffy," Spike said, his eyes pleading.  
  
"The First was there in the guise of Wood. It was saying all these things to try and make me upset, but I won't listen to it," Buffy said hugging him.  
  
"Good. Come on, they're waiting," he said, and they walked down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy, it's about time you got down here!" Giles said with frustration in his voice.  
  
"Xander are you ok?" Buffy asked, seeing the bruise that had formed on the side of his face.  
  
"Hey, I'll survive. I've had worse happen; just recently, actually," he said, thinking back to his date from hell.  
  
"Any idea where Angelus took Red?" Spike asked, standing beside Buffy with his arms folded.  
  
"No, and that isn't our only problem. I have received a phone call from the coven. Faith is indeed dead and there is a new slayer. One of our potentials, but we need to do a certain spell that the watcher's council has always used," Giles explained.  
  
"So that's how you knew I was the chosen one! I always wondered how that worked," Buffy said  
  
Giles just nodded.  
  
"I don't understand how Angelus even got in here in the first place," Dawn chimed in.  
  
"It's possible that he could have figured out away around the invite with magic," Giles said.  
  
"All I know is one minute Willow and I were talking and the next Angelus was trying to bite her," Cordy said, and walked into the kitchen while the others argued over what to do.  
  
"I say that we go out and look for him before things get worse," Connor said.  
  
"I think that sounds like a good plan. Are you sure you're Angel's son?" Spike asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"Connor, Cordelia, Wesley, by all means go and find him, but Buffy and Spike you are staying here. Giles said.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the door.  
  
Andrew went to open it and was surprised to see Amy Madison.  
  
"Amy, wow, it's been so long," Andrew said giving her a hug.  
  
Amy looked at him strangely.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"It's me Andrew. Remember the flying monkeys at the school play," he said, trying to jog her memory with no luck.  
  
She walked past him into the living room. Andrew walked behind her pouting.  
  
"Who's the new geek?" she asked.  
  
"Oh that's Andrew; Tuckers brother," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh, ok," Amy said  
  
"Amy, I'm so glad you could come," Giles said.  
  
"Buffy, Spike, Amy will be performing the spell to restore Angel's soul. Then we can get Willow back here and send you two on your journey," Wesley said.  
  
"What is she doing here?" Kennedy asked, with anger, walking in the living room.  
  
"Kennedy go back to the basement with the other girls, now!" Buffy said, sternly  
  
"You can't trust her. She's the one who turned Willow into Warren," Kennedy exclaimed.  
  
Everyone looked at Amy.  
  
"Look it was just a prank, I'm not evil. I want to help," Amy said, trying to make them understand.  
  
"She doesn't look evil to me," Anya said.  
  
"Well, I don't think we should trust her," Cordy said.  
  
"Amy, you wanna help? Prove it!" Buffy said, walking towards the kitchen with Amy following. "The spell looks to be almost ready Willow must have been almost done.," Amy said standing at the counter.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hotel.  
  
Angelus stormed in with an unconscious Willow.  
  
"What the hell did you do?" Faith asked.  
  
"I had to stop them from doing the spell," Angelus said, going to tie Willow up.  
  
"So what? Now we're holding B's best friend hostage?" Faith said, sarcastically.  
  
"What is that whimpering?" he yelled.  
  
The girl you kidnapped genius," she said.  
  
"You haven't killed her yet?" he asked, incredulously.  
  
"Hey, I didn't know what you wanted me to do," Faith said, defending her actions.  
  
"Fine, I'll finish her off. You watch her," Angelus said, pointing to Willow tied to the bed.  
  
"I always wondered what it would be like to have you tied down," she said, with an evil smile.  
  
"Well that should do it," Amy said, after she finished chanting the spell.  
  
"How will we know if dad got his soul back?" Connor asked.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait until we find him," Buffy said.  
  
Cordy walked out onto the porch with the second spell Willow had written to go with the ritual to giving Angel his soul back.  
  
A/N Ok I only got 1 new review for my last chapter. Are you guys not enjoying my story anymore? I don't know if I should go on if you aren't. So please review even if you hate it?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	13. Hello Master

A/N Hey Guys thanks for the Great reviews. The best is yet to come! Review! Please?  
  
The First suddenly appeared in the guise of Buffy.  
  
"I thought it was time we finally met face to face." The First said with a grin.  
  
"Hello Master, I have the counter spell Willow was going to use to get Angel's soul out of the glass." Cordy said in a trance like state.  
  
"You have done very well. I knew sending you back would keep Angel busy." The First said happily.  
  
"I am glad I have pleased you master." She answered.  
  
"Tell me what you have found out. What have the slayers friends found?" The First asked.  
  
"They have found the prophecy about the immortal slayer and vampire with a soul." Cordy said.  
  
"No I must step up my plans then." The First exclaimed and disappeared.  
  
"Cordy what are you doing out here?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I just wanted some air. Everything is so messed up. I hope that this really isn't the end. "she said.  
  
"Well Buffy knows how to stop the end of the world and we have experience in that area too." Wesley said smiling.  
  
"I know but we live our lives on the edge everyday. How long before our luck runs out?" Cordy asked.  
  
"Well we just have to hope that it doesn't." Wesley replied.  
  
"We don't have time to wait Buffy. We need to do this spell with you and Spike as soon as possible. Giles said.  
  
"I agree." Wesley said walking in with Cordy.  
  
"Ok but all of you make sure Willow is alright." Buffy said looking at the gang.  
  
"Do you have all the supplies for me to use?" Amy asked looking at Giles.  
  
"Yes Anya went to the magic shop to retrieve what we needed. All we need is you too help us Amy." Giles said walking back into the living room with the others following.  
  
"So do we have any idea what's going to happen to Buffy and Spike?" Dawn asked with worry.  
  
"Unfortunately no we don't." Giles replied.  
  
"Don't worry nibblet I won't let anything happen to your sister." Spike said trying to reassure her.  
  
"Hey I am the slayer and immortal. I know how to protect myself." Buffy said with confidence.  
  
"Don't start with the girl power bit. You can still get hurt. Buffy." Spike said.  
  
"I know you want to protect me. That's why I am glad you will be the one to have my back." she said smiling at him.  
  
"Always" Spike said and leaned down to kiss her. Everyone watched the couple embrace.  
  
"So Wills how's it feel knowing that your life is in my hands?" Faith asked as she sat on the bed.  
  
"Actually not very good." Willow said.  
  
"Oh don't worry I want hurt you much." She said with a grin.  
  
Willow just stared at her.  
  
"So what have you been up to since I left Sunnydale? What happened with you and that girl Tara?"  
  
Willow instantly tensed up. Thinking about how much she missed Tara.  
  
Both Willow and Faith jumped as they heard a blood curdling scream from the bathroom.  
  
Don't worry Angelus is just finishing that girl off. Too bad. She was so young." Willow looked at Faith curiously.  
  
Faith why would you feel bad for her? Do you have a soul? she asked whispering.  
  
I don't know ok. All I know is I have to keep this act up. Not too hard though luckily I know how too be evil. She whispered not wanting Angelus' vampire ears to hear.  
  
"Sorry Faithy none left for you." Angelus said walking out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why don't I just eat Willow?" she asked.  
  
"No I will go out and get you something. I have other plans for her." Angelus said with a sinister grin.  
  
"Oh sounds evil. I like it." Faith said.  
  
"I'll be back soon. Angelus said and left.  
  
"He is planning on turning me isn't he?" Willow said.  
  
"Yeah I think so." she said while she untied Willow from the bed.  
  
"You are letting me go." Willow said in disbelief. She never knew what to believe when it came to Faith.  
  
"Yeah but we don't have much time." Faith said  
  
"You aren't staying right?" she asked.  
  
"Well I have tried ignoring this feeling. I even fed from that girl but I can't keep doing this." Faith answered.  
  
"Look we will help you." Willow said.  
  
"Thanks but I don't think B will be very happy to see me." Faith said with a frown.  
  
"Hey Buffy isn't perfect and I know she will be glad you're on our side." Willow said as they walked out of the motel.  
  
Buffy and Spike held hands as Amy said the spell. Suddenly a Portal opened and swallowed them up.  
  
"Well let's hope we can get them back." Anya exclaimed.  
  
Everybody just looked at her.  
  
"What I am just saying what we all are thinking?" We won't have a chance at beating The First without them." Anya said.  
  
"I am sure they will find they're way back." Giles said.  
  
Suddenly Buffy and Spike were in the middle of a desert.  
  
"Well this seems familiar." Buffy said remembering going to see the first slayer in the desert.  
  
"This looks like Africa." Spike said.  
  
"The Immortal slayer I have waited here for you a long time." An old man said.  
  
A/N In the next chapter Spike and Buffy find out some interesting information about how to beat The First and the reason it is here. So review and tell me what you think they will find out?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
By the way I have new videos on my site up to Chosen. If you like Romance I am sure you will love the songs I used. One of them is Eternal Flame by the Bangles. www.jaimebees.com 


	14. The Guardian

A/N Hey Guys thanks so much for the reviews. I am glad you are still enjoying my story. In this chapter you finally get to find out about the prophecy and why The First Evil is here. Spikealicious thanks for being a wonderful beta.  
  
"The Immortal Slayer! I have waited here for you a long time," an old man said.  
  
"Well, here I am," Buffy replied.  
  
"And you must be the extraordinary vampire who sought out a soul. I am honored to meet both of you," the man said sincerely, and bowed before them.  
  
"Look mate, we really don't have time for chit chat. So just tell us what we need to know," Spike said.  
  
"Where are we?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You are in a place that exists beyond time and space. Here I see all that happens before it takes place. I am The Guardian of the Slayer Line. Eons ago, The Powers that Be, created the world. Good and Evil has always existed. There were demons and humans. The vampire hybrid was created when demons and humans mixed. Explaining why vampires have human-like traits. So that the vampires wouldn't over take the world, the slayer was born. The Chosen One, with the demon mixed in her blood to give her the power to fight and kill them. So a lineage was born; when one died, another was born."  
  
"I have demon mixed in my blood?" Buffy asked in disbelief. This explained so much. No wonder she was always fighting the darkness inside.  
  
"I knew the slayer must be part demon somehow," Spike said.  
  
"The demon blood is your power source. Good and Evil are always battling but a certain balance has to be maintained. The balance has been shifted so much, that The First no longer has to be dormant, following the rules."  
  
"Is this because I was brought back?" Buffy asked solemnly. Spike took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"No, the balance began to shift even before then. The Key is what began it. It was never supposed to exist, after Glory was defeated," the man said.  
  
"Dawn. Are you saying she was supposed to die?" Buffy asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Precisely! The door for The First began to open then.  
  
"Then, magic was used to bring you back from the dead. Somehow, two vampires were able to have a child? Finally a vampire sought out a soul. All of these things shifted the balance allowing The First Evil to wake up and try to destroy the slayer line and eventually overtake the world with vampires."  
  
"The prophecy though? What about it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Everything that happens is meant to. The Powers knew that this time would come, and that you would be given a chance to defeat the ultimate evil. That is your destiny. Together you will have the power needed by connecting through a blood ritual. You, the vampire, the Key, and the miracle child's blood mixed, shall then be spread over the center of the hellmouth."  
  
"Of course, it's always about blood," Spike said, understanding how everything worked.  
  
"You said that this is our only chance? So, if we don't do this soon, then The First will succeed?" Buffy asked, looking at Spike.  
  
"That is correct. Time is running out, you must go," the man said, and then he gave them the spell they would need for the ritual.  
  
"How do we get home?" she asked.  
  
Meanwhile in the kitchen, Cordy stood, unknowingly waiting for her master to appear.  
  
Suddenly The First was there, in the guise of Faith, and Cordy again went into the trance.  
  
"Cordelia, I need you to disappear and go after Angelus. We need a distraction for the slayer to worry about. I am running out of time," The First explained.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
The First then disappeared.  
  
Connor couldn't believe his eyes, "Cordy is working for The First!" he thought in shock.  
  
He walked into the kitchen  
  
"Hey, are they back yet?" Cordy asked.  
  
"I don't know," Connor said, with a wary look.  
  
"Well, I think we have wasted enough time. We need find Angelus," Cordy said with confidence.  
  
"Cordelia," The First said, inside her head, " take Connor with you."  
  
"So are you coming with me?" Cordy asked.  
  
"No, I think we should go and wait for Spike and Buffy to get back. Dad will come here on his own," Connor said, pulling Cordy with him. He didn't listen to her protests.  
  
At that moment Buffy and Spike appeared in the living room.  
  
"So how did it go?" Dawn asked anxiously.  
  
"Well, I think everybody should sit down," Buffy said, looking at the group.  
  
"Hey Guys," Willow said, walking in the house with Faith behind her.  
  
Everybody just stared at them.  
  
"Hey B, I brought Red back," Faith said smiling.  
  
"We think she still has her soul," Willow exclaimed.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Faith asked, looking at Spike.  
  
"Look, we can explain all that if you sit down," Buffy said.  
  
"Yes Buffy, do explain!" The First said, in the guise of Wood, "tell them how you killed me!"  
  
A/N So that is how I would have explained the slayers lineage and solution to defeating The First. Review and let me know if you think it made sense. So I will know if anyone is confused.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	15. Running out of Time

A/N Hey Guys to make sure all of you understand what is going on basically The First is able to make its move now because the balance of good and evil was shifted. Buffy was supposed to let Dawn die. The Key is not still supposed to exist. Then Buffy was brought back, Connor was born and Spike sought out his soul.To defeat it all of them must connect through blood ritual at the center of the hellmouth. Now on with the story and thanks so much for the Wonderful feedback Spikealicious thanks for being such an incredible beta.  
  
"Yes Buffy do explain," The First said, in the guise of Wood.  
  
"Tell them how you killed me!"  
  
The Scoobies looked at Buffy with shock.  
  
"Buffy is this true?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy looked down in shame.  
  
"Guess I'm not the only slayer with blood on her hands," Faith said.  
  
"Faith that is so not funny," Buffy said with anger.  
  
"Sorry B, just trying to lighten the mood," Faith said.  
  
"She was saving me!" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Why would Principal Wood want you dead Spike?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yes, the slayer killed me to save this vampire. The same vampire who killed my mother!" The First said.  
  
"Well I think that answers your question," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Your mother was Nikki Wood?" Giles said, with the realization of who Wood really was.  
  
Who is Nikki Wood? Willow asked.  
  
"She was the only slayer to ever have a child and the second longest living one," Giles replied.  
  
"This isn't Wood. It's a waste of time to listen to anything it says," Buffy yelled.  
  
"Wood was going to kill Spike and me, it was self defense." Then turning to face The First, Buffy said, "Now WE need to talk and YOU need to leave!" It just smiled and disappeared.  
  
"Willow, how do you know that Faith has a soul?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well she can't kill without feeling guilty and she saved me from Angelus. So I would say that she is one of the good guys," Willow answered.  
  
So why is Billy Idol here? I thought he was one of the bad guys? Faith asked.  
  
"Hey I have a name! It's Spike and Billy Idol stole my look, I'll have you know!" Spike said.  
  
"That makes sense you being so much older," Faith said, then looked at him closely, adding, "I know who you are, we met before."  
  
Spike looked at her with confusion.  
  
"Spike has a soul" Buffy said looking at Faith.  
  
"Oh so you're like Angel? You cursed too?" she asked.  
  
"No, I won my soul and it's permanent. I am nothing like peaches, he's bloody boring!" Spike answered.  
  
"Really? We need to look into Angel getting one of those!" Cordelia exclaimed.  
  
Connor looked at her with confusion. She must be under some kind of thrall when The First is around, he thought.  
  
"Look we can talk about all this later. We need to discuss how we are going to defeat The First, "Buffy said, looking at the group.  
  
"So, Buffy what did you find out?" Giles asked.  
  
"Well it's really complicated," she said.  
  
"We need to do a blood ritual with Buffy, the bit, me and the boy," Spike said looking at Connor.  
  
"Maybe not so complicated," Buffy said. Looking at Giles, she added, "When I died instead of Dawn, it upset the balance between Good and Evil, and then, bringing me back, Connor being born, and Spike getting a soul gave The First the opening it needed to try and end the slayer line. The world could now be overrun by vampires," Buffy explained.  
  
"We have to go to the seal and do the ritual, in order for The First to once again become dormant," Spike added.  
  
Well let's go do the ritual!" Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, we need to before we run out of time," Buffy added.  
  
"Well, I would say you should really get going Buff," Angelus said, appearing from the kitchen.  
  
"Don't listen to him he is just trying to stall us," Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Here I thought you being a vampire would make you evil," Angelus said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, well I still have a soul," Faith said.  
  
"We need to get going," Spike said heading for the door with the other scoobies following.  
  
"Yeah, you guys go we'll handle this Angelus," Faith said, looking at the rest of the gang.  
  
Willow, Spike, Buffy, Connor, and Dawn ran out the door.  
  
"I don't have time for you Faith," Angelus said, kicking her in the stomach. She recovered quickly and punched him in the face.  
  
"Amy, I know a Spell that will freeze Angelus," Giles exclaimed.  
  
"Cordelia, help Angelus," The First said in Cordy's head.  
  
Cordy, out of the blue, started attacking Faith. Angelus ran for the door, but suddenly couldn't move.  
  
"Cordy what are you doing?" Xander yelled, trying to get up but Anya pushed him back on the couch.  
  
"You're already hurt enough," Anya said, with concern in her voice.  
  
"Damn witch!" Angelus sneered.  
  
"Amy! Hurry and freeze Cordelia too," Giles said.  
  
Faith and Cordy were trading blows. Neither was getting the upper hand.  
  
"Dang Cordy when did you get so strong?" Faith asked, hitting her in the face.  
  
Cordelia didn't answer, with a blank expression on her face, she only concentrated on hitting Faith back. Suddenly, like Angelus she was frozen in mid air.  
  
"They know and are going to stop us!" The Beast said to The First.  
  
"Don't worry, they are going to be too late. By the time the slayer and her friends get here the end will have already begun," The First said, in the guise of Buffy standing at the seal.  
  
A/N So what do you think will happen next? Review Please! There are some surprises coming that I don't think any of you see coming.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	16. Time for Magic

Buffy and the others were near the school.  
  
Buffy could feel the evil coming off the school in waves. As they had gone through town people in the streets were going crazy. Cops tried to stop them and then got caught up in what ever were affecting the others. The First had already begun to spread its evil.  
  
Spike looked at Buffy as they walked up to the school. She was nervous he could tell. So were Willow, Dawn, and Connor. He decided to lighten the mood.  
  
"So I say we all take a long holiday beginning tomorrow," he said with a smirk.  
  
"That sounds great I wanna go shopping," Buffy said, looking at Dawn and Willow, who agreed.  
  
Spike and Connor rolled their eyes.  
  
"Luv, I was thinking of all of us going away," Spike said.  
  
"That doesn't mean we can't shop," Willow said.  
  
They were now entering the school walking down the empty hallways.  
  
"I wanna go to the beach and get a tan," Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"Oh that sounds nice, if you want me to become a big pile of dust," Spike retorted.  
  
"What? You sleep during the day. I think the beach is a great idea," Buffy said.  
  
"So, do they always act this crazy? Connor asked Spike.  
  
"No, I just think it's the Hellmouth making them wonky," Spike answered sarcastically.  
  
They all walked down to the basement as quietly as possible.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house, Giles and the others were trying to ignore Angelus, and Cordy was still in a trance.  
  
"You're gonna pay for this Watcher!" Angelus sneered, "the torture I put you through before will pale in comparison."  
  
"Amy do you know of a spell that will get him to shut up?" Giles asked.  
  
"Sure I can do that," Amy replied.  
  
"Why don't you just use a muzzle?" Anya asked.  
  
"Where will I find one?" Giles retorted.  
  
"You could use tape?" Xander said.  
  
Angelus was already silent.  
  
"Oh thank heavens. Here I thought Spike was annoying," Giles said with relief.  
  
"Isn't magic a miracle worker," Amy said with a grin.  
  
"You think you could use some of that on me? The cheerleader has a mean punch. Faith said lying on the floor.  
  
"Mr. Giles, I don't wanna stay in the basement with those girls anymore they stole my comics," Andrew whined.  
  
"Amy could you make him shut up, too?" Xander yelled.  
  
"While that is a very entertaining idea, I think that Andrew should help Faith upstairs.  
  
"Giles, I think I can make it up there on my own," Faith said getting up.  
  
"Well then, Andrew can keep you company," Giles suggested.  
  
"Are you going to do anything about my comics?" Andrew repeated.  
  
"Go with Faith," Giles said ignoring his whining.  
  
Andrew followed Faith.  
  
"Hey, I thought I did my time! So why am I being punished?" Faith asked, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Actually you escaped from prison," Wesley said, coming from the basement.  
  
"Everything alright down there?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yeah they are all looking at some comic. They are asking a lot of questions about what's going on, but I just told them that Buffy and the others had it under control," Wesley replied.  
  
"Kennedy is the only one of them who knows anything but she knows not to say anything," Giles said.  
  
Back at the school, Buffy and the others walked around the basement. They were nearing the seal, when the Beast attacked Buffy from behind, throwing her against the wall. Spike angrily punched him and Connor hit him in the head from behind.  
  
"So what do you think you're doing?" The First asked, in the guise of Buffy  
  
"I thought it was time we fought, but wait you can't, because of the non corporeal thing. You know that really must be a bitch. Here the only lackey you have left, other than Angelus is out cold," Buffy answered.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?" The First asked, with a wicked grin.  
  
Buffy looked in horror, as Bringers surrounded them.  
  
"Willow, I think now would be a good time for magic," Buffy said frowning.  
  
A/N Thanks Spikealicious for being a wonderful beta. Please Review! 


	17. Playing with emotions

Buffy looked at Spike and he gave her a smile to reassure her that they would get through this. They had too she thought. She finally has found the happiness she had been looking for all her life and her friends deserved to have a chance to get their lives back on track too. They were all still young. Especially Dawn she hadn't even graduated high school yet. There was so much that she still hadn't experienced. Buffy remembered how she had promised her that she would teach her to fight and show her all the good in the world. Unfortunately she hadn't had the time too with everything with Spike and The First. Not to mention all the potentials she had to protect. She was brought out of her thoughts seeing that the barrier was now up.  
  
"Ok, Spike get Dawn and Connor to the seal." Buffy yelled.  
  
"Buffy I don't know how long I can hold this." Willowed said trying her best to hold off the bringers.  
  
"Just hold it for as long as possible Wills. I know you can do it." Buffy reassured her and walked over to the seal with the others.  
  
"Alright with this knife each of us has to make deep enough cut that will cover the seal and close it for good." Spike said as he cut across his palm and quickly handed the knife to Buffy and she did same.  
  
"Willow, why are you doing this?" The First asked in the guise of Tara.  
  
"No you aren't her." Willow said firmly.  
  
"If you just let this happen we can be together. Isn't that what you want?" Tara asked.  
  
Willow was having trouble concentrating. Seeing what only appeared to be Tara in front of her was sending her reeling.  
  
"Don't you understand? We will be together with all of your friends and happy for all eternity. Willow it is such a wonderful place." Tara said trying to convince her.  
  
"No I will always love Tara but you're not her and I'm not ready to die I can't let the others down again." Willow said as she felt herself gaining new strength.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house Amy was helping Giles perform the spell that would tell them who the new slayer would be.  
  
"What was that yelling?" Giles asked looking at Wesley.  
  
"I believe Andrew has worn out his welcome with Faith." Wesley said.  
  
"That boy would drive a sane person insane. Believe me when I say I am close. Giles said seriously.  
  
Xander and Anya laughed along with Wesley and Amy.  
  
"I am serious. He is on my bloody last nerve. I don't know why he is even still here. Giles said raising his voice.  
  
"Well it's not like he has any other place to go. You know it's really sad that he will most likely die a virgin."Anya said  
  
Wesley quickly got up wanting to get as far away from this conversation as possible.  
  
"I will go make sure she doesn't kill him." Wesley said running up the stairs.  
  
"Why don't you just let her kill him and then we won't have to worry about him anymore." Xander suggested. Wesley was already gone.  
  
"I mean I still think the verdict is out on whether or not he is gay but really what woman or man would be able to put up with him?" Anya continued even though everybody in the room wished she would shut up.  
  
"You know I think that you and Andrew would make a perfect couple." Giles said looking at Anya.  
  
"What are you serious? Xander tell him that is just gross." Anya said.  
  
Xander didn't say anything.  
  
"That is the meanest thing anyone has ever said to me. Anya said crying.  
  
"Anya I didn't mean to make you cry." Giles said trying to convince her.  
  
Giles was exasperated.  
  
"Amy is the spell done yet? he asked.  
  
"Almost I just need to add a few more ingredients." Amy said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell ya that I don't care about Gocrew or Dragon whatever! "Faith tried to say calmly. This boy was getting on her last nerve.  
  
"Actually it's Goku." Andrew said correcting her.  
  
"Tell me Andrew have you ever been bitten by a vampire?" Faith said with an evil glint in her eye.  
  
"Actually yes Spike bit me once." he said not realizing that Faith was seriously thinking about killing him.  
  
I would be doing the world a favor if I killed the dork. she thought rolling her eyes.  
  
"Is everything alright?" Wesley asked coming in the room.  
  
"No!" Faith said a little too quickly.  
  
"Ok Andrew you can go. I will look after Faith." Wesley said.  
  
Faith let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Fine, did Mr. Giles find my comics yet?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I'm not sure why don't you go ask him." Wesley said.  
  
Andrew nodded and walked out the door with a slam.  
  
"Wes tell me what I can do to thank you?" Faith said smiling.  
  
"You don't need to do anything?" Wesley replied as he sat next to her on the bed.  
  
"I mean you weren't even that annoying back when you were a geek." Faith said laughing.  
  
What's so funny? Wesley asked.  
  
"Oh just the fact that now you are all rugged and handsome. Have I told ya how good I think you look? she asked looking at Wesley with lust.  
  
I want him so bad. I never thought he would ever look this hot! Faith thought.  
  
"I don't believe you have?" Wesley said trying to sound cool and sexy.  
  
Faith has always been so hot and dangerous. She wants me. Wesley thought with pride.  
  
"Well ya look really good." Faith said huskily moving to kiss him. Wesley quickly closed the distance between them giving Faith a mind blowing kiss.  
  
Dawn was now the only one who hadn't cut herself.  
  
"Dawn, sweetie come to me.? I am the one who loves you." The First said in the guise of Joyce.  
  
"Dawn no you can't this isn't her." Buffy said frantically.  
  
Dawn stood there frozen looking at what seemed to be her mother.  
  
"Buffy and the others don't understand how wonderful everything will be. Just come with me and I promise everything will be alright. "Joyce said smiling.  
  
"Nibblet, I know you don't want the world to end. I also know that you love your mother. This isn't her. You have to be strong." Spike said almost pleading.  
  
"Dawn we need your blood to stop this. I know you that you want your mother back." Connor said trying to get the knife to cut Dawn whether she wanted it or not. "No!" Dawn screamed and began crying and pulled away.  
  
"I never even knew my mother. I know you want to believe it is her, but it is a trick." Connor explained.  
  
"Dawnie, you know that Connor is right." Buffy said trying to hold back tears knowing what a struggle her sister was having.  
  
Dawn's mind was racing. All she could think about was how much easier it would be to go to heaven with her mother. She basically hated everything about her life. It wasn't as if she was even supposed to exist. The truth was that in many ways she felt like nobody even really knew she was there. All last year Buffy had ignored her and now she didn't have time for her at all. She tried to contribute as much as she could but the truth is that she never felt like she belonged.  
  
Time was ticking away and if Dawn didn't do the right thing soon all hell would literally break lose.  
  
A/N I know Cliffhanger! Sorry but Feedback will get the next chapter up quicker. Thanks for all the reviews and Spikealicious for being a Great beta.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	18. Be Brave Live!

Dawn stood at the seal holding the knife in her hand. Suddenly she remembered something Buffy had said to her before she had jumped off the Tower.  
  
Dawn the hardest thing to do in this is to live in it. Be brave live!  
  
As her hands shook she cut her palm and standing around the seal Dawn and the others joined hands. Their blood mixed together and a surge of power went through the four of them. The blood seeped into the seal making it glow a bright red and then The First showed its true form. It was huge and ugly. It screamed in agony as the seal pulled it inside it and then disappeared.  
  
At that moment back at Buffy's house Cordy and Angelus were released from The First's control.  
  
Cordy suddenly remembered everything she did and felt the horror of the fact that she had helped kill her friends.  
  
Angelus though was just happy to have his own free will back and couldn't wait to kill everybody that would try to give him his soul back.  
  
Giles looked at Cordy floating in the air in tears. She was mumbling how sorry she was.  
  
"Amy, I believe Cordelia is back to herself," Giles said.  
  
"You don't know that for sure," Anya said  
  
"If she is still a threat, then we will take care of it," Giles replied. Anya just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cordelia," Giles said hesitantly.  
  
"I have done so many horrible things," she said crying in his arms.  
  
"Hey, if Cordy's not evil anymore, then that must mean we won!" Xander said, excitedly.  
  
Everyone just looked at him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Nobody responded.  
  
"Dawnie are you ok?" Buffy asked tentatively.  
  
"Yeah. I think so, I just wanna go home," she said, walking towards the basements stairs. Connor was close behind.  
  
"Well luv, looks like ya saved the world again," Spike said, wrapping his arms around Buffy.  
  
"No, we all saved the world," Buffy clarified. She walked over to Willow to make sure she was alright as well.  
  
"Hey what happened to the Beast and the Bringers?" Willow asked, with a puzzled look.  
  
"Well, maybe they disappeared with the First," Spike said.  
  
"Yeah, that must be it," Buffy agreed.  
  
"Hey guys, are you gonna stay down there all day? I think it's time to party!" Connor called from the top of the stairs.  
  
"I like that idea. Oh, and tomorrow we have to go to the beach," Buffy said, with excitement and looked expectantly at Spike.  
  
"What do you want me to be a big pile of dust?" he asked, with a fake frown.  
  
"Well, I was actually thinking more about you and me on the beach and having our own celebration at night," she said, with a feline grin.  
  
Willow just ignored the happy couple and walked up the stairs.  
  
Spike just smiled, grabbing Buffy and sweeping her off her feet.  
  
"What are ya doing? Put me down," she said halfheartedly.  
  
He didn't listen and carried her up the steps to find Dawn, Willow and Connor waiting.  
  
Spike let her down and before she could speak kissed her, taking her breath away. Neither cared that they had an audience, impatiently waiting.  
  
"Hey, you can do plenty of more of that when we get home," Willow said, finally getting the happy couple's attention.  
  
"Are they always like this?" Connor asked.  
  
"Well, they haven't been able to keep their hands off of each other since they got together," Dawn answered.  
  
"Gross! Old people shouldn't be so public," Connor said.  
  
"Old? I am not old!" Buffy said, furrowing her eyebrows.  
  
"Hey, I'm way younger than the poof," Spike retorted.  
  
"Guys, let's just get home and party," Willow said, trying to get the group to stop the childish bickering.  
  
She then got out her cell phone to call Giles.  
  
Back at the house, Wesley and Faith lay in bed, still in a heavy make-out session. They had quickly discarded their clothes and began exploring each other. Faith tried to get him to give her what she needed, but he wanted to take things slow. Wes began his torture by licking her breasts and pinching her nipples. He was surprised that even though Faith was now a vampire, her skin was still soft and had become warmed by his flesh. She tried to touch him but he wanted to bring her pleasure first. Faith was getting aggravated because she wasn't use to being handled so tenderly.  
  
"Wes, come on I am dying here," Faith whined.  
  
"Your already dead," he retorted.  
  
"You know what I mean," she said, and pleaded with her big brown eyes.  
  
Wesley was about ready to explode, so he gave her what she wanted, but entered her slowly.  
  
"Faster!" Faith begged.  
  
At that moment the door opened.  
  
Anya stood there watching until they noticed she was there.  
  
"Anya what the hell are ya doing?" Faith yelled.  
  
"Giles sent me up here to tell you that Buffy and the others saved the world," Anya said, but showed no indication of leaving.  
  
"Thanks for the news but why are you still here?" Wesley asked with irritation.  
  
"Oh, I was just curious about whether Wesley gave good orgasms," Anya said nonchalantly.  
  
"Get out!" Wesley and Faith both screamed in unison.  
  
"Ok, I was just curious," Anya said, as she walked out the door.  
  
When she left both Faith and Wesley laughed, smiling at each other. They picked up where they left off and kissed passionately.  
  
A/N Don't you just love Anya! lol Thanks for the reviews and no the story isn't over. There are still a few more chapters to wrap everything up. Feedback would be appreciated. As always thanks to Spikealicious for being a Great Beta.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
New Spuffy videos are at my site.  
  
www.jaimebees.com 


	19. Ahhhh!

Downstairs, Xander and Cordy were sitting together on the couch. Amy was watching Angelus. Giles was sitting in the chair waiting for Buffy and the others to return.  
  
"Look, you had no idea what you were doing," Xander said, trying to comfort Cordy.  
  
"I know but I can feel them. Everything I did. I killed my best friends," Cordy said, as tears streamed down her face. He wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried.  
  
"Well, you certainly didn't waste anytime moving in on my man!" Anya yelled angrily.  
  
Anya she is upset, and we broke up," Xander replied.  
  
"Fine, everybody be happy but me. Spike finally has Buffy. You have Cordy and Faith and Wesley are upstairs having sex," Anya said bitterly.  
  
"What?" Xander asked, just as the front door opened.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Buffy said cheerfully as she held Spike's hand. Dawn, Willow, and Connor walked in the living room.  
  
"Well congratulations on saving the world once again!" Giles said.  
  
"Yeah, I think I've lost count of how many times," Buffy said.  
  
"All that matters, is that The First is gone, and we are still here," Willow said with a grin.  
  
"Willow, we now have what is needed to give Angel his soul back," Giles said.  
  
"Ok, um where are the ingredients?" Willow asked.  
  
"Follow me," Amy said, going in the kitchen.  
  
Dawn walked up the stairs, wanting to be alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Dawnie, I know you said you are alright but I just want you to know I'm here, if you wanna talk," Buffy said, concerned.  
  
"Thanks, but I just think I need some sleep," Dawn said, heading to her room.  
  
"Sleep sounds of the good," Buffy said, looking at Spike, who just smirked at her.  
  
"Ahhhhhh," Dawn screamed! Buffy and Spike ran up the stairs to see what happened.  
  
"Nibblet are you alright?" Spike asked Dawn, who was now standing outside her door with a strange look on her face.  
  
"Um, I really wish people would remember that is my room!" Dawn said.  
  
Buffy opened the door and her eyes went wide.  
  
"Hey B, sorry about Dawnie," Faith said, lying under the covers with Wesley.  
  
"Yes, I hope we didn't traumatize her too much," Wesley said sheepishly.  
  
They started to get up.  
  
"No, just stay there. I'm sure Dawn's gonna wanna burn those sheets anyway. Faith, you and I will be having a talk later," Buffy said sternly and left.  
  
Spike was standing outside waiting for Buffy.  
  
"Where did Dawnie go?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Downstairs, she said she didn't think she could sleep now," Spike said, pulling Buffy to him.  
  
"Yeah, she will probably have nightmares," she said, giggling.  
  
"Well, it could have been worse," Spike said, running his hand over her cheek.  
  
"How?" Buffy asked, curiously.  
  
"Luv, she could have walked in on us," he said, with a chuckle.  
  
"That I don't even wanna think about!" she said, kissing him. She backed him up to the door of her room and reached behind to open the door without ever breaking the kiss. Spike looked in her eyes and walked over, quickly closing the door, making sure he locked it.  
  
"Now we won't have to worry about that," he said, smiling with a devilish glint in his eyes.  
  
Buffy yawned and slipped into bed.  
  
"What are ya doing? Pet?" Spike asked, fully knowing she was playing games with him.  
  
"I'm tired," she said, sitting on the bed, looking up at him with innocent eyes.  
  
"Oh, did saving the world wear you out?" he asked, in a teasing voice. He slowly began undressing her starting with her shoes and then her pants. She moved to help him get the pants off. Spike began rubbing her thighs and watched as Buffy closed her eyes and lay back on the bed.  
  
"Mm that's nice," she said, and helped him remove her top. She opened her eyes and watched as he kissed her stomach and went to unclasp her bra. The cool night air made her nipples harden more and she was getting more aroused anticipating Spike's next move. He sucked on her nipples scraping them with his teeth lightly. Buffy was now moaning in ecstasy. He could smell her musky scent and couldn't wait any longer to taste her.  
  
"Spike! Please? I need." Buffy said, between pants. She was getting so close to her release.  
  
"Is this what you want?" he asked, as he took off her panties and brushed her clit.  
  
Buffy hips arched off the bed seeking more friction. She felt tingles go through her body when Spike began lapping her juice with his tongue. It wasn't long before she came screaming his name.  
  
Meanwhile, downstairs in the kitchen Willow and Amy were almost ready to give Angel back his soul. They began to say the ritual.  
  
In the living room, the rest of the gang watched Angelus.  
  
Cordy stood staring right at him as he floated in the air, still unable to speak.  
  
Amy and Willow watched as the Orb glowed. They then ran into the living room.  
  
Light went through Angelus' eyes and everyone could see that he had his soul back.  
  
"Let him down," Cordy said nervously.  
  
"Dad?" Connor asked tentatively.  
  
Angel's mind was flooded with memories of everything he had done in The First's control. He stumbled to the floor.  
  
"Angel it's ok; you didn't have control and neither did I," Cordy said, wrapping her arms around him," as they both started crying.  
  
A/N Hey Guys there aren't many chapters left. Thanks for all the reviews.  
  
Jaime Bee 


	20. Angel and Spike

A/N Hey Guys I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. So I hope you enjoy it.  
  
"Come on you go get some rest. I'll come with you." Cordy said helping him get up. They headed upstairs.  
  
"You know this like watching a movie." Andrew exclaimed.  
  
Everybody ignored him but he didn't take the hint.  
  
"We have action, romance, mystery, suspense. I can see it now. It can be called The Slayer of Vampyres. Maybe we could get Scott Bacula to play in it." Andrew said with a dreamy look.  
  
"Oh I would want Jennifer Love Hewitt to play me." Dawn squealed.  
  
I would want Matthew Perry to play me. Xander said with excitement.  
  
"Yeah I could see that." Anya agreed.  
  
"Who would you want to play you?" Xander asked.  
  
"Oh Denise Richards definitely." she said.  
  
"There is no point to this because no one is ever going to make a movie about us." Giles said cleaning his glasses.  
  
"Who knows maybe I will write a screenplay someday." Andrew argued.  
  
Angel and Cordy walked upstairs looking for a free room.  
  
The door to Buffy's room opened and Spike walked out in only his pants.  
  
"Spike what the hell are you doing here?" Angel asked angrily.  
  
"I see you're all soulful again." Spike said dryly.  
  
Angel started sniffing and immediately recognized Buffy scent.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Angel screamed, lunging for Spike.  
  
"Hey, Peaches calm down!" Spike choked out, as Angel grabbed him by the throat.  
  
In the background, Angel could hear Cordy telling him to stop, but he was too angry to listen. Then he saw Buffy running towards them.  
  
"Let him go!" she yelled, taking Spike in her arms and holding him tight, as she asked him if he was ok.  
  
"Buffy, what's going on here?" Angel asked, staring at Spike and Buffy locked in an embrace.  
  
This couldn't be what it looked like, he thought. Buffy would never want Spike.  
  
Buffy, hearing the way he had said her name, knew that Angel must have his soul back now.  
  
"Why did you attack Spike?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I thought he had hurt you," Angel said in a low voice.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Cordy asked, trying not to care; that it was obvious Angel was jealous.  
  
"He smelled her scent on me," Spike exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, that's just gross," Cordy said understanding.  
  
"Look Angel, you can't just come in and attack Spike. I know you two hate each other and that he is the last guy on the planet you would want me to be with, but it's my life. Things are different since you were gone. Spike and I have been through a lot together."  
  
"I left so you could have a normal life, and so you could be with someone who could take you out, in the sun," Angel interrupted.  
  
"She's the Slayer. How can she have a normal life?" Spike asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I tried to be normal with Riley. It just didn't work out," Buffy protested.  
  
"You could have done so much better than that guy," Angel retorted.  
  
"Well for once Angel and I agree on something," Spike said, smirking.  
  
"I know you can definitely do better than Spike!" Angel said, with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Like you Mr. Broody, are such a bloody winner! At least I understand her and would never leave her. Oh, and you aren't so unique anymore; I have a soul, too," Spike said.  
  
"What you got cursed too?" Angel asked, sarcastically.  
  
"No, I went and fought for mine and I can shag Buffy as much as I want," Spike said smirking.  
  
"Spike!" Buffy said, with wide eyes and hit him in the arm.  
  
"What? Just letting him know that you are happy," he said, jutting out his bottom lip.  
  
"He doesn't need to know about our sex life," Buffy said, in a hushed voice.  
  
"Vampire hearing remember," Angel said.  
  
"Look, you left, I stayed end of story," Spike said proudly.  
  
I left, because I knew she deserved better." Angel argued.  
  
"Right, it had nothing to do with the fact that you couldn't shag her with going all evil," Spike retorted.  
  
At that remark Angel punched Spike in the face.  
  
"Hey no fighting! Remember, if I have to I will kick both of your asses," Buffy yelled, looking at both of them with a death glare.  
  
"I think we need help," Cordy said, knowing the only way Spike and Angel wouldn't pummel each other was if somebody separated them.  
  
"It's the middle of the night, would it be too much to ask for all of you to finish this in the morning?" Wesley asked, coming in the hallway.  
  
"Like Faith was letting you actually sleep!" Buffy asked.  
  
Faith?"You really have a thing for the bad girls," Angel said.  
  
"Hey, do I need to use Magic on them?" Willow asked, looking at Spike and Angel.  
  
"No, they are going to be good boys and go cool off. Cause I'm tired. Time for sleep. We can finish filling Angel in on everything that happened tomorrow. Come on Spike. Goodnight guys," Buffy said, pulling him with her.  
  
"Alright, you heard Buffy. It's time for sleep," Willow said, looking at everybody with her resolve face.  
  
"You are So Bad! I don't know why I should be surprised that you told Angel all that," Buffy said sarcastically, looking at Spike with her hand across her chest.  
  
"Does that mean you are gonna punish me?" he asked in a teasing voice, raising his scarred eyebrow. He lay on the bed waiting for her next move.  
  
"Not in the way you think. We both know you would enjoy it too much," she answered, looking at him with mischief glint in her eyes. She crawled on the bed and straddled him.  
  
"Am I getting a reward?" Spike asked, huskily growing hard as she rubbed against him.  
  
Buffy just smiled and kissed his chest making sure she grazed his nipples with her teeth. He started moaning, as she moved her mouth to his neck.  
  
Buffy crawled to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers.  
  
"Luv what are ya doing?" Spike asked.  
  
"Going to bed," she said yawning.  
  
"Very funny," he said chuckling.  
  
She had her eyes closed.  
  
"Buffy I know you wouldn't leave me like this," Spike said, in almost pleading voice. She had got him painfully hard.  
  
Buffy still didn't answer.  
  
"Do you actually expect me to take care of this myself?" he asked, getting angry, besides horny.  
  
"Well, I have thought about it but I'm not that mean," Buffy said, leaning in to kiss him.  
  
He pulled back looking at her with an evil grin.  
  
"What? I was just playing with you," she said pouting.  
  
"You think that is gonna get you out of this Slayer? Just for that, I am gonna pound you into the mattress making you scream my name over and over," Spike said, flipping her on her back and pinning her to the bed.  
  
"How is that a punishment?" Buffy asked, confused.  
  
"Well, everyone in the house will hear you, maybe even the neighborhood, since you are such loud screamer. Most importantly, the poof will know who you belong to," Spike said, kissing her furiously before she could respond. He moved his hands down her body tearing her pajama pants off along with her panties feeling how wet she was already. Spike finally let her come up for air and quickly got rid of his pants. He stared into her green eyes seeing the lust and love that mirrored his and entered her with one thrust. Their lips met again, as he started to go faster. Soon waves of pleasure washed over them both, as they came together.  
  
Just as Spike had said, their cries were heard all through the neighborhood.  
  
A/N I really love this ending. Ok the Epilogue is next. It is about 3 chapters long. lol but I know you all will enjoy it if you like Spuffyness. Review Please?  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	21. Wind Beneath My Wings

A/N Hey Guys here is the first chapter of the epilogue. Enjoy and Please Review?  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes feeling warm all over. For the first time in her life she felt happy. How ironic it was that her mortal enemy could give her everything she had ever wanted or needed. She reached out for Spike but found he wasn't beside her.  
  
"Spike." she said softly as she put her blue robe on. Buffy walked out into the hall and heard the shower and a familiar voice singing Wind beneath my Wings. She couldn't help but giggle as she snuck in the bathroom and dropped her robe to the floor. Buffy could see a silhouette of his backside through the shower door and quietly pulled it open just as Spike was singing the chorus of the song. The door creaked and he immediately turned around and saw Buffy standing there naked with a smile that lit up her whole face.  
  
"Hey Honey," she said, sweetly and climbed into the shower with him.  
  
"Morning, Sweetheart," Spike said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"Aren't you going to sing for me?" Buffy asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Oh, so you heard me singing?" Spike asked embarrassed. He took a bottle of body wash in his hand and began soaping up her stomach and then traveled to her breasts.  
  
"Yes, I didn't know you liked Wind Beneath my Wings," she said, gasping as he pinched her nipple.  
  
"I didn't until Red's spell. I think of it as our song. If you tell anyone I'm sure I could tell them plenty of embarrassing stuff about you," he said, in a low voice trying to sound threatening, but it sounded husky. His hands traveled down into to her curls and graced her clit. Buffy couldn't help but moan his name. Spike continued cleaning her thoroughly and then washed her off with the shower spray.  
  
"I think that it's kind of sweet that you think of it as our song," she said, grinding herself against him. Spike was already hard from just seeing her naked. He smashed his lips into hers and pushed her up against the wall. Buffy started moaning more as he licked her breasts and trailed down to her stomach causing the fire to build further inside her but she wanted more than his tongue.  
  
"Spike please, I need you inside me!" she gasped. He didn't need any further invitation and was inside her slamming her against the wall. As the water cascaded down their bodies they watched each other through hooded eyes reaching their release they each went over the edge screaming each other's names.  
  
Buffy slumped against the wall as she watched Spike dry off. He picked her up and put a towel around her. He dried her off and carried her to her bed.  
  
"Thanks," she said, burrowing her head into his chest.  
  
"You're welcome, not that you really need to thank me for drying your naked body cause it was no chore. Spike said, leering at her.  
  
"I was actually talking about you carrying me," Buffy said grinning.  
  
"Well that's no chore either, as light as you are. You need to start eating better. I don't mean a cheeseburger from the Double Meat Palace either, " he said scolding her.  
  
"What? Now you think you can tell me what to do?" she asked glaring at him.  
  
"No luv, I just don't want you starving yourself. I know with everything going on before, food wasn't something you thought about," Spike said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"I wish we could just stay up here all day," Buffy said, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Yeah me too," he agreed.  
  
At that moment there was a knock on the bedroom door.  
  
"Buffy are you awake?" Willow asked.  
  
"Perfect timing," Spike said with a sigh.  
  
"Yeah Will, we're awake," Buffy yelled.  
  
"Giles sent me to wake you. He wants everybody downstairs for a Scooby meeting in the next fifteen minutes."  
  
"Has Rupert ever heard of taking a holiday? Bloody Hell! We just saved the world. We all deserve break," Spike said.  
  
"Giles just wants us all to be prepared. Plus we still have to fill in Angel," Buffy said getting a T-shirt and jeans from her closet.  
  
"I think Peaches can wait, or get the info from the others," Spike said sulking.  
  
"Come on and get dressed Spike. The sooner we get down there, the sooner we can be alone," she said kissing him.  
  
"Fine. Seeing Angel after last night will be fun, especially since you were such loud screamer," he said with a smirk.  
  
Buffy just glared at him.  
  
Faith and Wesley walked in the living room to join the other Scoobies. Giles was in the middle of explaining to the potential slayers the best he could until Buffy and Spike got there.  
  
"Why me?" Amanda exclaimed.  
  
"This is a gift you are the new slayer!" Kennedy said with excitement. She couldn't help but be envious though she had waited so long to be called and now she knew she never would be.  
  
"You should be the slayer," Amanda said, looking at Kennedy.  
  
"Look, you aren't in this alone. All of us will teach you everything you need to know," Willow said, trying to reassure her.  
  
"What happens to the rest of us?" Molly asked.  
  
"Well, all of you potentials still need to be trained. Wesley and I are both former watchers and I plan on starting a new watchers council," Giles explained.  
  
"Have you even asked Wes if he wants to be a watcher again?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, I would have asked but he was busy all night," Giles retorted.  
  
"I think it sounds like a fine idea. I will help anyway I can," Wesley said.  
  
"Hey did you start without us?" Buffy asked walking in with Spike in tow.  
  
"We were just going over a few things while we waited for you," Giles said.  
  
"Amanda, I want you to know that Spike and I are here to help you and train you," Buffy said.  
  
What you expect me to be a watcher? Spike asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"Well no, just help train like you have with the potentials honey," Buffy said, squeezing his hand.  
  
"Um Buffy," Angel interrupted. Buffy and Spike were looking at each other with googley eyes. He didn't think he could stomach it. He had heard them last night. Most importantly he had heard Buffy screaming in pleasure. Angel had never heard her sound like that before. She had never been so vocal with him. He looked over and saw Cordy looking at him with a pained expression. The last time he had spoke to her before being under The First's control he was going to tell her he loved her. What happened now? So much had happened.  
  
Buffy reluctantly pulled away from Spike. She knew that they had a lot to talk about. Spike just smirked at Angel. He knew what Angel was thinking and could feel the jealousy coming off him in waves.  
  
"I know all of you are probably wondering how we defeated The First. Basically Spike, Dawn, Connor and I had to mix and spread our blood over the seal because we caused the First to be here," Buffy explained.  
  
"How did you cause The First to be here?" Vi asked.  
  
"Well it's complicated. There has to be a certain balance maintained and a lot of factors shifted it enough to give The First its opportunity to end the slayer line," Buffy said.  
  
Buffy didn't want to tell them anymore than they needed to know. She hoped that this would be enough to appease the potentials. Luckily it seemed to satisfy them.  
  
"So now can we party?" Xander asked hopefully.  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Dawn agreed.  
  
"Well, why don't all of you go do something fun? How about going to the mall?" Buffy suggested.  
  
All of the potentials got excited.  
  
"When I suggested we party I didn't mean going shopping," Xander said.  
  
"Yeah, you can count me out," Connor exclaimed, walking upstairs.  
  
"Faith, do you think you could take them?" Buffy asked. The look she gave Faith said it was more a command.  
  
"Sure B. Wes can come too," Faith said smiling.  
  
"I am sure you don't need me there and Giles and I need to discuss a few things," Wesley said not wanting to go shopping with a bunch of girls.  
  
"Fine, I get it you don't wanna go," Faith said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good, that just means Faith can tell us all about last night," Anya said, happily pushing her out the door.  
  
Dawn and the rest of the girls were already halfway out the door.  
  
As the door closed, everyone heard Anya asking about how many orgasms Faith had last night.  
  
"Well, now that they are gone, we all need to talk about a few things we didn't finish last night," Buffy said, looking at Angel.  
  
"Wesley, why don't we go and discuss our plans in the kitchen?" Giles suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Wesley said.  
  
Xander and Andrew why don't you come too? Giles said.  
  
Neither boy moved.  
  
"That's ok, we're fine here," Andrew said. Giles just walked on to the kitchen behind Wesley.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start. Angel why didn't you tell me you had a son?" Buffy asked.  
  
A/N Ok the sooner I get some feedback. The sooner I will put up more. I hope you enjoyed the Shower scene. lol  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	22. Kiss and Make Up

Buffy never thought she had seen Angel so pale. We have to get everything out in the open once and for all. She thought waiting for Angel to answer.  
  
Spike just stood there smirking. Oh this is going to be fun he thought with glee.  
  
Angel didn't know what she expected him to say. It wasn't like she has been honest with me either he thought looking at Buffy. She has changed so much. I feel like we're complete strangers.  
  
"Angel, are you going to answer?" Buffy asked with irritation crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Look Buffy I just didn't know how to tell you. I never even thought it was possible. Besides you didn't tell me about Spike and you have made it perfectly clear that we are living separate lives," Angel explained.  
  
"You're right," Buffy said softly dropping her arms to her side.  
  
"What? That's the best you guys can do come on we wanna see a fight!" Xander exclaimed.  
  
Buffy just glared at him.  
  
"What do ya mean he's right?" Spike asked in a harsh voice clenching his jaw, so he wouldn't say anything he would regret. If this argument was between me and her she would never cave, he thought, angrily.  
  
"I just mean, I understand why he didn't tell me. I didn't know how to tell him about us," Buffy said, looking adoringly at Spike.  
  
Spike smiled at her and they got lost in each other's eyes.  
  
"Excuse me, but could you two please focus on something other than each other?" Angel asked sarcastically.  
  
"You're just jealous," Spike said.  
  
"Are we ok?" Buffy asked, looking at Angel and ignoring Spike's comment.  
  
"Yeah, although I don't know what you see in him, I do just want you to be happy," Angel said.  
  
"I am," Buffy said smiling.  
  
"I am too, if you care," Spike said, sarcatically.  
  
"You are my childe, so yeah I care. A little," Angel said begrudgingly.  
  
"Are you gonna hug too?" Buffy asked giggling.  
  
"No!" Spike and Angel said in unison.  
  
"Oh, that's just so beautiful," Andrew said crying.  
  
"Little to sappy for my taste though," Xander said.  
  
"Where did Cordelia go?" Angel asked.  
  
Nobody knew.  
  
Angel found Cordy sitting on the steps looking like she had lost her best friend.  
  
"So, why are you sitting here alone?" he asked, worry evident in his voice, as sat beside her.  
  
"I was just thinking. I think I am gonna stay in Sunnydale for a while," Cordy said not looking at him.  
  
"Oh!" Angel said surprised.  
  
"It's just I don't think I'm ready to go back yet," she explained. Why can't he see how much I love him? I guess it will always be Buffy.  
  
"I understand. I don't think I'm ready to go back either. Wesley's obviously staying. I actually have something I need to do," Angel said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cordy asked confused.  
  
"I'm gonna go do the trials that Spike went through to win his soul. I don't want to have to worry about the curse anymore," he said.  
  
"So, you are gonna try to win a permanent soul," Cordy said solemnly. He probably thinks if he gets it he will be able to win Buffy back she thought.  
  
"Cordelia what's wrong?" Angel asked worried.  
  
"You're gonna fight for her aren't you?" she asked, tears in her eyes.  
  
"No. Buffy is happy with Spike. I actually just gave them my blessing," he said running his hand across her cheek wiping away her tears.  
  
"Even if she wasn't with Spike, it would never work. We've both changed." Angel leaned in and gave her a tender kiss. She pulled away in shock.  
  
"You just kissed me," Cordy said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I want us to start over," he said smiling.  
  
All she could do was stare at him.  
  
"I'm in love with you!" Angel exclaimed.  
  
"You are?" Cordy asked in awe.  
  
"I mean, I'm in love with you too," she said, and they hugged, holding each other tightly.  
  
Angel then gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
They walked back into the living room to find Giles and Wesley discussing the new watcher's council with Buffy and the others.  
  
"We have an announcement to make," Cordy said happily.  
  
Everybody gave her their attention.  
  
"Cordelia and I are in love," Angel said grinning.  
  
"Congratulations peaches," Spike said, happy that Angel had found someone.  
  
"Wow! I am happy for you too," Buffy said. Now she didn't have to feel guilty about her Spike.  
  
"This is so great, it's like everybody lived happily ever after," Andrew said with a grin.  
  
"Who is this kid?" Angel asked.  
  
"Tucker's brother," Buffy said.  
  
"Oh!" he said understanding.  
  
"Spike, I wanted to talk to you about where you went for those trials," Angel said.  
  
"You want yourself a permanent soul, too? Now I'll never get out of your bloody shadow," Spike said whining.  
  
"If you two could get along, you could work together, since Angel and I are staying," Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"You mean I'm gonna have to put up with him for longer than a holiday? Bloody Hell!" Spike yelled.  
  
"I don't wanna work with you anyway," Angel said angrily.  
  
"Oh come on guys, kiss and make-up," Buffy said giggling.  
  
"We don't do that anymore," Spike said, before he realized what he was implying. Angel just smirked. He loved to see Spike squirm.  
  
"I meant we don't do that," he said sheepishly  
  
Buffy eyes were wide.  
  
"May I just say thanks so much for that visual? I hope I don't have nightmares," Xander said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh-huh, ok, I think it's time to eat," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
A/N Haha that was really fun to write. Thanks for the feedback and Spikealicious for being a great beta. I hope you enjoyed it. The sooner you review the sooner I will update.  
  
New Spuffy video at my site.  
  
Everything by Lifehouse  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee  
  
www.jaimebees.com 


	23. Insatiable

Everybody headed to the kitchen except Buffy and Spike.  
  
"I thought you were hungry," he said.  
  
"I am a little,"she said smiling.  
  
"Well, we better go before they eat all the food," Spike said, not wanting to have this conversation. She probably thinks I'm disgusting now he thought.  
  
"I just wanted a moment alone with you," Buffy said hugging him.  
  
"This is where you belong," he said kissing her softly.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out," Buffy said.  
  
"You were worth the wait, luv," he said, staring in her emerald eyes.  
  
They started walking to the kitchen.  
  
"By the way, I want all the details about you and Angel later," she said smirking.  
  
"You don't think it's gross?" Spike asked hesitantly.  
  
"Actually no, and it does make sense. Vampires are into kinky sex. I should know," Buffy said, running toward the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, you should know, but I'm sure I could come up with other kinky things we haven't tried," he said, pulling her up against him.  
  
"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, feeling his erection against her butt. I don't think I am hungry for food anymore, Buffy thought. Spike ran his hand up her body and cupped her breasts making her moan.  
  
"If you think I made you scream last night, you haven't seen anything yet," he said, nibbling on her earlobe.  
  
"Oh!" Buffy moaned pulling his hands down to her jeans. Spike quickly pulled away.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked confused.  
  
"I'm going to get some blood," he said simply.  
  
"But I thought you were going to show me some new things," Buffy said pouting.  
  
"You'll just have to wait until tonight. Time to join your mates," Spike said with an evil grin.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief. She was already wet.  
  
"You are evil," Buffy said glaring at him.  
  
"I told you I would make you pay for your little stunt last night," he said smirking.  
  
"Oh, that's so not fair! I didn't make you wait all day like you're making me," she said pouting.  
  
"Sorry, you'll just have to wait. I promise it will be worth it," Spike said huskily. Buffy pulled him to her and began kissing him furiously, while rubbing herself up against him. She then began unbuttoning his pants and stroked him.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna wait?" Buffy asked, seductively looking at him innocently.  
  
"Hey, that's cheating," he said pouting.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist," she said continuing to stroke him. He had enough and picked her up and carried her to their bed.  
  
Everybody could hear their screams of pleasure.  
  
"What are they rabbits?" Cordy asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't worry, that will be you soon enough," Angel whispered to her. A shiver when down her body at the thought of her and Angel finally being able to make love.  
  
"Do they have to do that during the day too?" Connor asked.  
  
"It sounds like he's killing her," Wesley exclaimed.  
  
"Giles cleaned his glasses trying to ignore them.  
  
"Oh wow!" Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"There's more where that came from," Spike said smirking.  
  
"Thank God for vampire and slayer stamina," she said laughing.  
  
"I love you Buffy," he said, suddenly serious.  
  
"I love you, too," she said.  
  
He nuzzled her neck where he had just bit her.  
  
"So now what was it you were gonna teach me?" Buffy asked teasingly.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" he said playfully.  
  
"I bet I can get it out of you she said flipping them over, as she made her way down to his erection and licked him like he was a lollipop.  
  
"You think that's all you have to do every time you want something from me? Oh God!" he gasped. He was going to come in her hot mouth if she didn't stop. Spike wasn't sure which felt more incredible being in his slayer's hot mouth or inside her.  
  
Later that day the girls got back from their shopping with tons of bags. They walked into to the living room to find the rest of the scoobies. The TV was up as loud as possible.  
  
"Hey! We're back!" Willow yelled.  
  
"Why is the TV so loud?" Dawn asked.  
  
"To drown out that!" Connor said rolling his eyes and muting the TV.  
  
"Way to go B!" Faith said smiling.  
  
Anya noticed Cordy and Angel were cuddling on the couch.  
  
"Great, more happy couples," she said frowning.  
  
"I think we should take these bags to the basement" Willow said, looking at the potentials. They all followed.  
  
"So how long have they been at it?" Faith asked curiously.  
  
"Five hours," Giles dryly replied.  
  
"Surely, they should be tired soon," Dawn said.  
  
"Doubt it, being vampire and slayer," Angel said.  
  
"How long have we been at it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"About five hours," Spike replied.  
  
"Isn't that our record?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah," he answered.  
  
"I think we should try and break it," Buffy said, running her hands across his sculpted chest.  
  
"You're insatiable," he said, kissing her soft breasts and ran his hands down her tanned thighs. Spike moved his mouth between her legs and lapped up her juice. There was no better feeling than when he used his tongue to give her pleasure. It was never long before the bleached vampire would have her thrashing and begging for him to lick just the right spot.  
  
A while later they finally were exhausted.  
  
They lay in bed panting.  
  
"So, how long?" Buffy asked gulping air down.  
  
"It's been seven hours," Spike said sighing.  
  
"Well, we'll beat that record someday I'm sure," she said.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me, luv?" Spike asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"Don't be silly, you're already dead," she retorted.  
  
"Doesn't mean you can't break me," he said sleepily.  
  
"True," she said snuggling into his arms. They were both completely sated. Soon Spike was asleep and Buffy could hear him purring. She smiled and drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
A/N Ok there is only one more chapter left. Thanks everybody for the wonderful feedback and Spikealicious for being a terrific beta. Sooner you review the sooner you will see how it ends.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


	24. Angel and Cordy

A/N Hey Guys here are the last 2 chapters. The pages were so long that I split them into 2. Enjoy and please review and tell me what you thought of the ending? Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and Spikealicious for being an incredible beta because I could have never wrote this story without her.  
  
The next day the gang began work on creating the new council. Buffy and Spike started training with Amanda while the others looked after the potentials. Angel left for his trials alone despite Cordy's protests. He told her it was something he had to do on his own and promised he would be back for her. Three days passed and Cordy anxiously waited for Angel's return.  
  
"Cordy, calm down Angel can take care himself," Buffy said, sitting on the couch with her and Anya.  
  
"He's probably coming up with something incredibly romantic to make you fall into his arms so you can have lots of orgasms. I bet he will be really good in bed. I mean, when was the last time he got any now?" Anya asked, oblivious to the looks Buffy and Cordy were giving her.  
  
Spike walked in to living room.  
  
"Spike, tell her you know Angel is fine," the blonde said, looking at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"The poof is probably on his way back as we speak," he said, snuggling up to Buffy on the couch.  
  
Dawn and Connor walked in arguing with Amanda behind them. Connor had took Amanda out for patrol and Dawn had tagged along  
  
"I could have staked him if you hadn't swooped in," Dawn said, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"The vamp had pinned down on the ground." Connor retorted.  
  
"I was about to kick him!" she countered.  
  
"Shouldn't you be helping the actual slayer?" Spike asked, trying to hide his amusement.  
  
"I didn't need any help! I staked 2 vamps!" Amanda exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Good you're getting better. I guess all that training is starting to pay off," Spike said, smirking as Connor and Dawn continue to banter back and forth.  
  
I've staked a vampire too. Buffy tell him!" Dawn yelled.  
  
"They must have been really easy marks!" Connor said laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing at me!" Dawn said, with the trademark Summer's pout.  
  
"Have they been flirting like this all night?" Faith asked, walking in with Wesley.  
  
"Yeah, I think they scared away most of the vampires," Amanda said.  
  
"We aren't flirting," they both said in unison.  
  
Buffy watched her sister and Angel's son bantered back in forth. It was so obvious that they liked each other. She couldn't help but be reminded of the times she and Spike had acted the same way.  
  
"Would you too be quiet!" Cordy yelled aggravated.  
  
"So, dad not back huh?" Connor said, sarcastically earning a glare from Cordy and Buffy.  
  
Spike really liked this kid even though he was Angel's son. He had stones and reminded himself of him when he was young vamp. They had quickly become friends much to Angel's dismay which of course was just a bonus in Spike's mind.  
  
"Cordelia you know that Angel always knows what he is getting himself into. I am sure he is fine." Wesley said, cuddling next to Faith in the chair.  
  
"Anybody wanna play video games?" Andrew asked, coming from the kitchen and munching on a hot pocket.  
  
"Sure," Connor said, just wanting to get away from the tension. Dawn and Amanda followed walking past Angel who had came in the foyer during all the arguing.  
  
"Dad you're back! Does that mean you got a permanent soul?" Connor asked with excitement.  
  
The gang and an ecstatic Cordy ran into the foyer.  
  
"Angel, are you ok?" Cordy asked, running her hand across his cheek. He answered her by picking her up and spinning her around the room.  
  
"Well that's definitely not Angelus," Spike said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank God for small favors," Buffy muttered.  
  
"I missed you so much," Cordy said, kissing Angel passionately. He kissed her back with equal fervor and they were soon lost in each other.  
  
"Well I think we will just go in here," Buffy said, looking toward the living room.  
  
"I have a better idea Luv," Spike said running upstairs with Buffy in tow.  
  
The kids left the kissing couple and went to the basement with Andrew.  
  
"Hey, why don't ya get a room?" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Let them be," Wesley said, pulling her into the living room.  
  
"What is all the commotion?" Giles asked, coming from the kitchen with Willow and Xander behind him.  
  
"Angel's back and won his soul. So we won't have to listen to Cordy whine anymore," Anya said bluntly.  
  
"Great!" Xander said, a little too enthusiastically. Willow and Giles looked at him like he had grown a second head. Wesley and Faith were busy making out.  
  
"Well, I meant it is good that Angel is back and not out murdering people," he stuttered.  
  
"Xan, why don't we go check on the girls," Willow said, wanting to go see Kennedy.  
  
He just nodded and followed. They passed Angel and Cordy who were in a passionate embrace. They parted, both smiling brightly.  
  
"So what should we do now?" Angel asked, running his hands across Cordy's waist.  
  
"I have some ideas," she said smiling.  
  
"Come on have a surprise for you," he said, leading her to the door.  
  
"What where are we going?" she asked, with curiosity.  
  
"Oh you'll see," Angel said grinning.  
  
"When you ran upstairs, the last thing I expected you wanted to do was to pack," Buffy said, looking at all of her clothes trying to decide what to take with her.  
  
"Oh, we'll get to that pet, we always do," Spike said smirking.  
  
"Hey, you're already packed," she said, seeing his full suitcase.  
  
"Yeah, and the sooner you get your stuff together, the sooner we can go," he said, trying to get her to hurry up.  
  
"But I don't know where we are going, so I don't know what I'll need," she pointed out.  
  
"Oh Bloody Hell! Just pick something!" Spike growled.  
  
"If you aren't nicer I'm not going anywhere with you," Buffy said, glaring at him.  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry. Take your time and bring what ever you want," he said kissing her.  
  
"So, this is a surprise? I bet I know how I can get it out of you," she said, moving down to his crotch.  
  
"No, that isn't gonna work this time," the bleached vampire said, jumping away and running out of the room leaving a pouting slayer to pack.  
  
"I don't believe it!" Cordy exclaimed.  
  
"Well it's the best I could do in Sunnydale." Angel said apologetically.  
  
"It's beautiful!" Cordy said, seeing the hotel room lit up with candles and red roses making a path toward a huge bed.  
  
"Cordelia, I know a lot has happened, but starting right now I want us to think of tonight as a new beginning," he said holding out his hand.  
  
"I think that you are the sweetest guy in the whole world. How did you do all this?" she asked, taking his hand and walking over to sit on the bed.  
  
"Well, I would love to take all the credit but I actually had some help from Spike," Angel explained.  
  
"Oh, so you two are becoming buddies? How cute," Cordy said teasingly.  
  
"I just called him and asked if he could help me out is all," he said, kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him tentatively. He pulled away and stared into her brown eyes.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Angel asked, concerned.  
  
"No, I'm just little nervous. I mean it feels like we have been waiting for this so long. I just don't want anything to go wrong," she explained.  
  
"I understand. So why don't we take this slow," he said nibbling her lower lip asking for entrance. Soon they were kissing vigorously. Taking things slow was the last thing on their minds.  
  
Cordy began unbuttoning her blue blouse and took off her jeans. Angel quickly got rid of his clothes as well. She straddled him wearing only her white bra and panties. He flipped them over and smashed his lips into hers running his hands through her brown hair. Angel kissed down her neck and unclasped her bra revealing her harden nipples. Cordy had never felt such a need for anyone or anything until now. He could smell her growing arousal and it only made his need for her even greater. If he wasn't inside her soon he was going to explode. She pulled him back up for a hot kiss and rubbed herself against his erection. They parted and he took his hand and slid her panties down her legs kissing her tanned thighs along the way. Angel slowly entered her and began thrusting. Cordy moaned thrashing on the bed as he licked her stomach and breasts. She watched through hooded eyes as he reached his release and soon took her over the edge with him. 


	25. Spike and Buffy

"I love you so much," Angel said caressing her cheek.  
  
"I love you too. It's never felt like that before," she said, pulling into a gentle kiss.  
  
"I know what you mean," he said, nuzzling her neck and purred.  
  
"Did you just purr?" she asked, moving to look up in his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah," he said sheepishly.  
  
"Oh that is so cute," Cordy said, kissing his chest.  
  
"It means that I'm happy," he said, gasping as she ran her teeth across his nipple.  
  
"Good thing that soul is permanent," she said, pushing him on his back and stroking him.  
  
His only response was a low moan.  
  
"Are we there yet?" Buffy asked, as Spike drove on in the night.  
  
"Just a little further," he said, glancing at her fidgeting in her seat.  
  
"That's what you said five minutes ago," the blonde retorted.  
  
"Pet, we haven't been driving hardly an hour," he countered.  
  
"Come on just tell me where we are going," she whined.  
  
"Buffy, remind me never to try to surprise you again," Spike said, with aggravation in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry honey, I am just so excited," she said, kissing his neck.  
  
"Luv, I'm trying to drive," he said halfheartedly.  
  
"Ok I'll be good," she said with a feline smile.  
  
Spike just laughed.  
  
"Oh wow!" Buffy said seeing the ocean ahead.  
  
"We're here!" the bleached vampire exclaimed.  
  
Buffy jumped out of the car and ran toward the sand like a little girl, with Spike not far behind.  
  
He had never seen her so happy. His slayer was lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.  
  
"I thought you didn't like the beach," she said, putting her toes in the water.  
  
"Well I don't, but I knew you would like it," he said, wrapping his arms around the back of her waist.  
  
"This is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you," she said softly.  
  
"You're welcome. You look beautiful in your sundress," Spike whispered, nibbling her ear.  
  
"I thought you would like it. You have always said I was your sun," Buffy said, turning to face him. He smashed his lips into hers, cupping her cheeks as she ran her fingers through his bleached locks. They kissed as if their lives depended on it. When they finally parted each gasped for breath.  
  
"I'll be right back Luv," Spike said running up the shore.  
  
"Champagne and a sleeping bag, you really thought of everything," the blonde said, looking through a bag full of goodies, while he laid out the sleeping bag on the sand.  
  
"Com 'ere," Spike said, pulling her to him. Buffy straddled him and motioned for him to take off his black shirt and he complied. She stood and watched as she slid off her dress, leaving her in only a pair of white panties.  
  
"You look like a goddess," he said with awe in his voice and began kissing up her legs, making her tremble with lust.  
  
Spike stood and took one nipple in his mouth. She held him to her as he slowly suckled, making her moan, the heat going straight to her womb. Buffy pulled him up for a passionate kiss and ground against his erection. He didn't know how much longer he could wait before loosing what little control he had. She started unbuttoning his jeans and he was soon standing naked in front of her. The moonlight making his pale skin glow. They slowly kissed as their hands explored each other. Soon the kissing became intense and desire took them over. Spike ripped her panties off and laid her on the sleeping bag and entered her finding her more than ready for him. There on the sand they furiously made love. The only sound the rise and fall of the tide and finally a scream as they reached their peak.  
  
"Oh Spike, look at the stars," Buffy said, lying curled in his embrace.  
  
"I love you," he whispered, as a shooting star came across the sky.  
  
"I love you too. Oh, I've never seen a shooting star," she said smiling.  
  
The bleached vampire watched his slayer's face light up. It was fun to see the world through her eyes. He had seen and done so much, but she could always make him feel like he was seeing it for the first time.  
  
"So, are you ready to try to break our record?" he asked, raising his scarred eyebrow.  
  
"You think you're up to it?" she asked with a sly smile.  
  
"Oh I know I am. Of course I don't know about you?" Spike said smirking.  
  
"Hey slayer stamina, remember?" she retorted.  
  
"Vampire stamina," he countered.  
  
"I bet I can make you come first," Buffy said, with mischief in her green eyes.  
  
Spike didn't say anything he just grabbed her and flipped her over and slid his tongue into her wetness.  
  
"Hey! That's cheating," she said pouting, but soon couldn't help but moan his name.  
  
"Now you know how I feel," Spike mumbled and continued torturing her with his tongue.  
  
"I don't hear you complaining," she said, gasping as he hit her clit.  
  
"I can stop if you really want me to pet," he said.  
  
"Don't you dare!" the blonde said, grabbing his bleached head.  
  
"Then stop complaining," Spike said, diving back between her legs.  
  
Her only answer was a moan as he finally licked the right spot. She writhed in pleasure and soon came screaming his name.  
  
Near sunrise Spike spooned her against him as their chests heaved as they gasped for air.  
  
"I've never felt so tired in my whole life," Buffy exclaimed.  
  
"I think it is safe to say we broke the seven-hour record," he said laughing.  
  
"We better get to the car cause the sun will be up soon and don't want you to be dust," she said trying to move her legs.  
  
"Sore pet?" he asked, as he got up to gather their clothes on shaky legs.  
  
"I don't think I can walk," she said trying to get up.  
  
He leaned down and pulled her up with his hands.  
  
As quickly as they could they got dressed and headed to the car.  
  
"Spike this was the best night of my life," Buffy said leaning in, to kiss him tenderly.  
  
"I promise, there will be many more even better," he said running his hand through her blonde locks.  
  
"I don't think you will be able to top this," she said smiling.  
  
"You haven't seen anything yet, Luv. This is just the beginning," Spike said, wrapping his arm around her, as they watched the sunrise, from the safety of the car. It would never be easy but they were finally where they belonged and the best was yet to come.  
  
Fin.  
  
A/N Well that's all folks. lol I hope you enjoyed my little adventure. This is my first completed fanfic. Don't forget to review and tell me what you thought of the ending.  
  
Thanks  
  
Jaime Bee 


End file.
